Locked in a Building
by Level X
Summary: I've locked both Dawn and Paul in a building. Why? They'll be ordered around by us, so why not? I'm the host of this craziness, and I'm not letting them out until they officially get together. Please read chap 1 for explanation! Calling all ikarishippers!
1. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon. I'm not repeating this in this story until I do.**

**Title:** Locked in a Building

**Summary:** I've locked both Dawn and Paul in a building. Why? They'll be ordered around by us, so why not? I'm the host of this craziness, and I'm not letting them out until they officially get together. Please read chap 1 for explanation! Calling all ikarishippers!

**Genre:** Why, humor, of course! And romance, because we can't ship Dawn and Paul without romance!

* * *

_Hey y'all! First, please excuse the title. I know, it sucks. Whatever. Pretty much, I've stolen Dawn and Paul and I've locked them in a building. I'm staying with them as your host. NOW READ BELOW._

_Alright, so I realized a long time ago that I REALLY, REALLY wanted to do this kind of thing. So voila, Locked in a Building was born!_

_Ok, enough rambling. I've wasted so much energy locking Dawn and Paul in here, and now I need you. They're here for us to play with! We/you can order them around, ask them stuff, ladidy blah blah. _

_We're- I mean **I'm** looking for orders! PLEASE REVIEW! If you've ever done something like this, you know how this works, and I'm your host, here to keep them company and to fill in empty spaces. If you haven't... well, then you obviously never read the above. CLEARLY, you should finish this explanation, type what you want Paul and Dawn to do in the box below, and follow this story! Eh- not that I'm totally ordering you to... heh heh..._

**_IMPORTANT: Even though I'm asking for orders from you, it's not actually required. Of course, they would be nice... but... yeah. So, even if you don't review, I'll plow on with the story by using my own creativity fluids! It'll have everything from half a civil war to eating a feast together! Seriously. most of this thing's gonna be total randomness. _**

_WAIT. I forgot: in order to make this more interesting, I'll be switching other different pokémon characters in and out of the building! We'll have so much fun watching them get confused. }:)_

_Well, that's pretty much all! The main point is, review your orders/questions/whatever you want to tell the character, follow this beautimous story, and sit back and enjoy the show! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!_

_-Sarah_

___**I'll make sure to update this as fast as possible! So PLEASE REVIEW!**__  
_


	2. Room 1 - Paul stuck in the ceiling

**Me: Um... We seem to have a problem...**

Paul: Besides your mental ones?

**Me: SHUT UP! It-it seems...**

Paul: Hurry up.

**Me: Shut it! It seems... people have... mistaken my A/N for...**

Paul: ...What?

Dawn: She means that because she hasn't gotten any order reviews, she thinks- -is cut off by my hand slapping over her mouth-

**Me: -still has hand over mouth- Quiet, Dawn! Alright. -speaking to camera showing this to audience- We seem to have some technical difficulties. Actually, I'm not sure. Pretty much, as we seem to have no orders right now, I'm gonna fill in with randomness! -turns back to ikari couple- Let's start with intros!**

Paul: That's stupid. Everyone knows me already, so why-

**Me: -presses magical button on my keyboard-**

Paul: -is suddenly hanging off a cliff- Ok, ok! I GIVE! LEMME OUTTA HERE!

**Me: Ha! -presses another button-**

Paul: -transported back in room- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!

**Me: Why, Paul, it's my keyboard! With the touch of a few buttons, I can force you two to do anything I want!**

Paul: -glances at my keyboard and pales-

**Me: Right. Intros, everyone!**

Paul: -still kinda pale- I'm Paul... And I think this building is pathetic. Why can't I get out?!

**Me: Because the keyboard says no.**

Dawn: Um... I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you!

**Me: -coughcough-AGE-coughcough-**

Paul: I'm... what am I?

**Me: You're... 15. I can't stand the thought of 12 year olds making out. –makes a face at the thought-**

Dawn: Ok! I guess that means I'm... 14?

**Me: You got it! And finally, I'm Sarah, the wonderful person who trapped these people in here! I cannot- OHMYGOD A REVIEW!**

Paul and Dawn: ...

**Me: Well! We'll skip this for now! Welcome... Guest! [sorry... you're a guest... so I hope you recognize your orders!]**

sounds like a plan!

**Me: Glad you say so! –is happy that the guest is being awesome-**

I ORDER PAUL TO TELL US THE REASON WHY HE IS SO HARD ON HIS POKEMON

**Me: Well, Paul?**

Paul: -extremely confused- What?

**Me: -sweatdrop- You have to do it. There's a _reason_ why I locked you in here!**

Paul: There is? I thought-

**Me: GET ON WITH IT!**

Paul: ...Fine. I want to get them the strongest they can get. Being nice only slows them down.

Dawn: That's so mean!

Paul: -looks at her and shrugs- Well, it's life.

**Me: Whatever. Next!**

AND WHY HES SO MEAN TO PEOPLE ESPECIALLY TO DAWN, AND ADMIT HIS FEELINGS

Paul: Because people are too pathetic to be nice to. Anything else?

**Me: WHAT?! INCLUDING ME?!**

Paul: Yes, including you.

**Me: -hand hovers over keyboard- You... –pauses, decides killing Paul off isn't very good for the story- Fine. Your feelings?**

Paul: No comment.

**Me: -whispers to Guest- Don't worry, he'll crack soon!**

Paul: Um...

Dawn: -realizing she's the only one left- Next!

AND I ORDER DAWN TO CONFESS WHAT SHE FEEELS TOOO NOW GET EMOTIONALLLLLLLL!

Dawn: Confess what?

**Me: -snaps out of it- Why, your feelings for Paul! How you secretly love him deeeeeep in your heart, and how you want to stay with him forever, you want to marry him and have kids, and grow up-**

Paul: Five minutes and I already know she's insane.

Dawn: Um... –blushing- I-I don't really like him...

**Me: But that's NOT POSSIBLE! NOT POSSIBLE, I SAY! YOU HAVE TO LOVE HIM! WITH ALL YOUR HEART! YOU HAVE TO SWEAR YOUR UNDYING FAITH IN PAUL AND PAUL ALONE! NOOOOO!**

Dawn: But I DON'T...

**Me: Oh well. You'll confess sooner or later... –evil smirk-**

Dawn: Now I'm scared...

okay, im good hahaha, can't wait until you start the story

if i have any other orders to think of ill tell you what pops up!

**Me: Haha... I just can't wait until I publish this chapter! Please do tell me! And I really hope you recognize your orders! Come back soon!**

Paul: NO!

**Me: Well, now that I have no more reviews to do... –sad- let's get back to wherever we were! OH YES! I actually have somewhat of a plot. You two, listen. –pokes Dawn and Paul who've dozed off because they think I'm just blabbing again-**

Paul and Dawn: What?

**Me: Pay attention. Now, as I was saying, there's actually somewhat of a plot in here. Pay attention closely, now, kids. This building is full of random rooms. This story will always move around to different rooms. For example, this is the starters' room. It's where we start. **

Paul: Well, what's the difference between all the rooms?

**Me: -ignores Paul- You may be wondering what the difference between all the rooms is. Well, each room is kinda like a different level. As you progress, to 'pass' the room, you must fulfill the requirements of the room stated on a card in the center.**

Dawn: Where's the card for this room?

**Me: Right here! –waves card around- For example: This card stats that the requirements needed to pass this room are a successful introduction, and a successful explaining of the room thing.**

Paul: So we're done with this room? FINALLY. I'm out of here. –starts walking toward door-

Dawn: W-wait...

**Me: -types into keyboard without looking up-**

Paul: -flies back into this room-

Dawn: I think I'll trust her more now...

**Me: ALSO, all participants in the room must agree to going to the next room. KAPEESH, PAUL?!**

Paul: -annoyed- Yeah, yeah, whatever.

Dawn: -sweatdrop-

**Me: Well.**

Dawn: This is... interesting. I thought-

**Me: STOP! WE HAVE ANOTHER REVIEW! IT'S FROM Guest! **

Paul: Aw, man. WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!

**Me: Oh, shut up. Let's see what Guest has to say! It's pretty short, so here goes!**

Make them cook good food for each other

**Me: Ooh... Short, simple, and torturous! Guys!**

Paul: Um... I think I can cook...

Dawn: Of course you can! Remember how you made lasagna when I was trapped at your house?!

**Me: What?!**

Paul: WHAT?!

Dawn: -oblivious- Yeah! Y'know, when there was that giant hurricane and I got trapped in your house for, like, three days?

**Me: OOHHHHHHHH... From my story, 3 Days, right?**

Dawn: -nods-

Paul: I didn't read that... so I don't remember...

**Me: AH! The time! Stop blabbing and get a move on! COOK, COOK, COOK!**

Paul and Dawn: YESSIR! –rush over to specially keyboarded kitchen and start cooking-

**Me: -muttering- Man, is this interesting... ooh... Dawn stole some of Paul's silverware... hm... Oh... is that Paul sneaking a bite of Dawn's food? Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky...**

Paul and Dawn: DONE! EAT IT! –shove food at each other and grab forks and such-

**Me: Eager, aren't we? –giggles-**

Paul and Dawn: -don't hear me and scarf down each other's food faster than Pikachu's Thunderbolt- DONE!

**Me: Well? How was it?**

Dawn: That was... surprisingly delicious!

Paul: Yes, I know, I made it, after all.

**Me: Stop being a Drew.**

Paul and Dawn: Who's Drew?

**Me: Oh, never mind. Paul, what did you think?**

Paul: Actually... it wasn't half bad. Not bad for an idiot who travels with the idiot.

Dawn: ...What?

**Me and Paul: -sweatdrop and facepalm simultaneously-**

Dawn: -still oblivious-

**Me: Whatever. On with the room! –pounds fist down on unsuspecting keyboard, accidentally pressing a few keys-**

Paul: -starts being pulled up to the ceiling at an alarming speed- WHAT THE- AH!

**Me and Dawn: ZOMG WHAT HAPPENED?!**

Paul: AAHHHH! –flies legs-first into ceiling, making a hole in it, but with his upper body still sticking downwards toward us-

Dawn: PAUL! ARE YOU OKAY?!

Paul: -sarcastic- OF COURSE I'M OKAY! I MEAN, IT'S NOT LIKE I'M STUCK IN THE CEILING OR ANYTHING!

Dawn: -looks at me for help-

**Me: -pondering what happened- Aw... I believe that was room eleven... Wait... Hang on... –starts giggling uncontrollably- HAHAHAHA I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NOW!**

Dawn and Paul: WHAT DID YOU DO?!

**Me: -still giggling slightly- Well... you know when I said "On with the room!" and slammed my fist down?**

Dawn and Paul: -faces pale in realization- You didn't...

**Me: Yeah... I kinda pressed a few keys... oops?**

Paul: "OOPS"?! WHAT YOU DO YOU MEAN, "OOPS"?! USE THE FREAKIN KEYBOARD AND GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!

**Me: -scratches back of head sheepishly- Uh... I don't know the command for that...**

Paul: ... WHY YOU LITTLE B-

_Flamer: TY!_

Paul and Dawn: ...What?

**Me: Flamer is my Typhlosion! Whenever any of you guys cusses, she'll jump right in!**

Dawn: -looks at the menacing Flamer- ...She?

**Me: Yeah, she! That's what the stats said!**

Them: The WHAT?!

**Me: Oh, never mind. Let's just focus on the problem at hand. Now... how can we get him down...?**

Paul: -back in angry mode- YEAH, GET ME DOWN!

Dawn: Paul, don't be so whiny.

**Me: Yeah Paul, don't be so whiny.**

Paul: SHUT UP!

**Me: You know, with all this ruckus, I won't be able to find a command to get you down...**

Dawn: -to Paul- SHUT IT!

Paul: -to Dawn- ...Fine.

**Me: -happy that they're kinda cooperating and that they don't know I know the command already-**

Dawn: So... What now?

**Me: Well, the command's gonna take a long time... and I don't wanna do it... –sends a silent message to reviews telling them to "SHH!" about the fact that I know the command-**

Paul: -grumpy- I hate you all.

**Me: Aw, Paul, I love you too! But not as much as Dawn. It's more of a fangirl love.**

Dawn: -flushes- I do NOT lo-

**Me: HOLD IT! I've got reviews!**

Paul and Dawn: Oh no...

**Me: Alright! Here we have... _Alex View_! Welcome, Alex! Can I call you that?**

Paul: I don't think-

**Me: WAIT! Profile says Alex View is a girl. Hm...**

Dawn: -whispering to Paul- Why doesn't she let us say a complete sentence without inter-

**Me: ALRIGHT! Let's see what this says!**

Paul: -whispering back to Dawn- She just had ice cream. We're doomed.

Order Paul to tell some embarrassing things about himself.

**Me: I like it! Short, simple, and great!**

Paul: -blushing- Well...

**Me: Spit it out already, or I'm never letting you down.**

Paul: -still blushing- I...

Dawn: You...

Paul: I love...

**Me: DAWN?!**

Paul: No. I... love...

Dawn: YES?! TELL US!

Paul: ...sparkly things.

_-awkward silence for a moment-_

**Me and Dawn: ... –burst out laughing-**

**Me: -still laughing- Oh, this is GREAT! **

Dawn: -still laughing uncontrollably- Paul... You... love... SPARKLES?! HAHAHHAHA!

Paul: -face is red- Shut up.

**Me and Dawn: -still laughing uncontrollably-**

Paul: -really grumpy-

**Me: -finally stopped laughing- Alright, alright, next review!**

Dawn: Ooh! Can I say it?

**Me: Sure!**

Dawn: It's from... _Infusion Masters Nightmare_!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! This looks interesting! I'm already starting to get evil ideas! Fu fu fu!

**Me: YES! EVIL IDEAS RULE!**

Paul: Uh oh...

I'll only say one order and that is... FOR PAUL TO GO DOWN ON HIS KNEES AND SAY THE MOST ROMANTIC, CHESSIEST SPEECH EVER TO DAWN WHILE WEARING A GIANT PINK PIPLUP HAT!

**Me: ...I LURVS YOU! –glomps Nightmare (can I call you that?)-**

Paul: Oh, man...

Dawn: -blushes-

**Me: Wait... There's kinda a problem... Paul's stuck in the ceiling...**

Paul: EXACTLY! This means I don't have to do it! HA!

**Me: WRONG! Instead of going down on your knees, you can just say it. WAIT! –types in a command-**

Paul: -suddenly wearing a giant pink Piplup hat that will not fall off- I HATE YOU!

Dawn: Paul, it's okay... just say it!

Paul: ...Fine.

**Me: YAY! GO!**

Paul: ... Dawn, my beautiful Dawn, you are a rose in my eyes. Your beautiful blue hair brightens up my day like none other. It's fine silk, made from only the most skilled craftsmen. Your eyes sparkle in my sight, and they entrance me so that I cannot look away. But your beauty is not the only thing I love, no, your kindness I greatly admire, too. The passion you hold in your heart draws me in like a bird to a worm. I want to spend the rest of my days with you, and only you, our hearts entwined into one, living in harmony. I... I love you. I vow to stay by your side always, and to never let another woman catch my eye. My heart belongs to you.

**Me: ...**

Dawn: -blushing fiercely-

Paul: ...Well? That cheesy and romantic enough?

**Me: -first to snap out of it- That... was... BEAUTIFUL! PAUL! I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD BE SO ROMANTIC!**

Paul: Uh...

**Me: -glomps him-**

Paul: GET OFF! –pushes me down-

**Me: -falls onto ground- OW! Don't push me off from so high up!**

Dawn: ...Uh... Wow, Paul... Thank you... Even though you didn't mean it...

Paul: You're welcome. Even though I didn't mean it.

**Me: You guys are no fun. –pouts-**

I can't wait to see what would happen to our favourite couple so PLEASE UPDATE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

**Me: I can't wait to control what happens to them! GAH! I'll try! Updating is not really my thing... Oh well! **

Dawn: Anything else? I need to go to the bathroom.

**Me: Oh, yeah, but you can go first. –types a command and bathroom door appears-**

Dawn: Uh... thanks... –goes into bathroom-

**Me: -looks up at Paul- So... you SURE you didn't mean it?**

Paul: -blushes- Wh-what- Of COURSE I didn't mean it!

**Me: -nods- SSSUUUUUUUUREEEE you didn't.**

Paul: I didn't!

Dawn: -walks out of bathroom- I'm done! Sorry for taking so long! What's next?

**Me: Next... we have... Guest! I don't think this is the same one... Hm.. maybe...**

tell dawn to tell paul what she finds most attracted about him:)

**Me: WHOO! Dawn, you heard the guest!**

Dawn: WHAT?!

Paul: Just tell me.

**Me: Dawn, just tell him.**

Dawn: ...Uh... I... I like your hair?!

**Me: You can do better than that. Paul just confessed his love to you!**

Dawn: Well, there's nothing I'm attracted to in him!

**Me: GAH! Sorry Guest, but Dawn's being a stubborn little beep. Come back soon though to see what her answer will be later!**

Dawn: HEY!

**Me: -ignores- We have to get on with this. Next review... from paulxdawn! This person's a guest... so... Um...**

hey

**Me: HI!**

orders

kiss eachother for 10 seconds

**Me: Ooh... I LIKE THIS ONE! Paul, Dawn, get on it!**

Paul and Dawn: WHAT?!

**Me: You have to. –fingers hover over keyboard-**

Dawn: But he's all the way up there!

**Me: Not a problem! –commands ladder to appear-**

Dawn: -sweatdrops and climbs ladder up to Paul-

Paul: Let's just hurry it up.

Dawn: Agreed.

Paul and Dawn: -they kiss for ten seconds-

**Me: BEAUTIFUL! –snaps some pictures-**

Paul and Dawn: -break apart-

Dawn: -blushing- That... was interesting... –climbs back down ladder-

Paul: -doesn't say anything, just looks away-

awnser all the questions no matter what

**Me: HOORAY! Questions!**

questions

dawn do you like paul

Dawn: Um... I... I don't... I don't know... maybe?

**Me: AGH! SO STUBBORN!**

Dawn: ...What?

paul same as dawn but switch names

Paul: What's to like about the troublesome girl?

**Me: WHY?! STUBBORN!**

Paul and Dawn: ...

host here is a lie detector it doesnt break

**Me: Oh, thank you! If it had been here a _leetle_ earlier... But thanks anyways!**

bye for now

**Me: Bye! Please come back!**

Paul and Dawn: NOOO!

**Me: Man, this is boring.**

Paul: This is NOT boring.

**Me: So... I guess I'll drag someone else in here!**

Dawn: What?

**Me: Yeah! I'll drag another character in here! But that'll happen next chapter.**

Dawn: Chapter?

**Me: Yeah!**

Paul: Ignore her.

**Me: -goes outside- Alright people, you heard me! I'm dragging another character in here. I currently have three people to decide from: Ash, Gary, and hm... Drew. Yeah, Drew. So I need YOU to tell me who to drag in! PLEASE! And please review more orders! These few were GREAT, but I'd really like a little more! Please review, and don't forget to vote! Of course, if you don't vote, I'm just gonna use eeney meeney miney mo to decide. Ok, that's all! –goes back in-**

Paul: What was that all about?

Dawn: I don't think we really wanna know...

**Me: You don't! Bye for now! –waves to audience-**

Dawn: Bye!

Paul: GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!


	3. Moving on to Room 65!

**Me: Alright, before we begin, I have a very important announcement to someone I'm not even sure is reading this. –clears throat-**

**YO! I'm talking to a lady/guy named**_**mourinnofag**_**. Alright, mrs. mourinnofag, I'm just here to say that I'm not letting you get away with that. I will ALWAYS win. Because I'm not letting you get away with PMing me telling me that I'm "stupid and pathetic", then blocking me so I can't respond to you. (BTW, are you like ten or something?)**

Dawn: ...Did maourinnofag actually say that? 

**Me: Yes, she/he did. BUT ENOUGH OF THAT! Let's move on!**

Dawn: You're back to your feet pretty quickly for someone who just got PMed that she's stupid and pathetic...

**Me: Well, I can't mope all day! Besides, she/he's a random online person from halfway across the world, one in about 7 billion people. You think I'm gonna let ONE person like that ruin me? Nuh uh, I got things to live for. Besides, why should I care what that insignificant little brat thinks about me?**

Dawn: Wow, you're motivational...

Paul: Meh. She's had worse.

Dawn: She has?!

**Me: HOW DO YOU KNOW, PAUL?! Yes, I've received worse, Dawn. Nothing to stress about, I'm still alive.**

Dawn: Uh... If you say so... –still kinda worried about me-

**Me: Alright! Up first we have... Guest! Whoo! [P.S. Guest, I've cut off some of your review because I don't think Paul and Dawn should know about that... ;) ]**

OKKKK I got another order ummmmmmmm, dawn i order you to act like paul, and be all grumpy and paul has to deal with your grumpiness

**Me: WHOO! Dawn, you heard the Guest! Act like Paul! For... How's about the rest of this room?**

Dawn: -Paul voice- ...Fine. Tch, it's not like I care.

Paul: Oh no... Is she gonna act like that for an entire however-many-there-are more reviews?

**Me: -evil- Yes, and I'm gonna drag on the reviews for as long as I can...**

Dawn: Yeesh. You're stupid.

Paul: NO!

Dawn: Hn. Shut up, troublesome boy.

Paul: Do I really act like that?

**Me: More or less.**

Dawn: Pathetic.

Paul: I'm starting to get seriously annoyed...

Dawn: Sarah, just get on with the pathetic reviews.

**Me: There's a little more from Guest...**

and drag in drew since they don't know who the **[heck]** he is

**Me: Sorry Guest, but I have to keep this kid-suitable material. But on the bright side, Drew is being dragged in as we speak!**

Dawn: Hurry up. I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

**Me: -shakes finger at Dawn- Ah, ah, ah, patience, my dear Dawn. Alright! We have... another Guest!**

how about dawn tells us a secret? :) and sings a song!

**Me: Yes! Dawn, spill!**

Dawn: Tch. Why do you want to know, anyways? Stupid.

Paul: I have to deal with THIS?!

**Me: Don't worry, you're not alone. Now SPILL, DAWN!**

Dawn: Fine. But only to shut you up. Alright... –blushes- I... I'm scared of... ping pong balls.

**Me and Paul: ... –wondering what happened-**

Dawn: Stop staring! Don't you have better things to do?

**Me: -sigh- And she's back to Paul mode. Whatever. Let's keep rolling! Dawn, SING!**

Dawn: ...What song?

**Me: Something embarrassing...**

Paul: -randomly- How about Justin Bieber?

**Me: -shudders- The name... But if it's embarrassing, it'll work! Hm... Dawn, sing 'Baby'!**

Dawn: Tch, I'm not doing that.

**Me: -hand hovers over keyboard-**

Dawn: -pales- Alright, alright! –sings-

**Me and Paul: -laughing our butts off-**

Dawn: Done. You people are pathetic.

**Me: -finally stops laughing- Alright, alright. Next up, we have... _Alex View_! Welcome back, Alex!**

Yay, of course you can call me Alex View.

**Me: HOORAY!**

Can I order Dawn to sell all of her coordinating ribbons or is it too much?

**Me: -turns toward Dawn- Well?**

Dawn: -pale- U-um... Alright... –hesitantly sells all of her ribbons-

Paul: Is it really that important?

Dawn: -crying-

**Me: -feeling sorry for her- Uh... Dawn... –keyboards copies of her ribbons back- You can have these when we get out of this room, a.k.a when Paul gets unstuck.**

Dawn: -cheery- ALRIGHT!

**Me: Sorry, Alex, but I don't need any crying people in here! ALRIGHT! Next... another Guest!**

This fanfic looks suspiciously like a script-fic.

**Me: Oh, no... I already know what's gonna happen next...**

Paul: What's a-

**Me: YOU HUSH.**

Therefore, my dare is for them to convert the story into one that does not rely on script format to stay together.

**Me: Alright. Guest, let's discuss. –goes outside- I'm going to do your dare, but I can't promise this story will be in non-script format forever. SO! I will comply with your dare, but only until... we get out of this room, alright? I'm truly, really sorry, but something tells me that if I keep it in non-script format, this story will lose some of its humor and whatnot. If you have any complaints, please tell me and we can work something out! For now... –types command into keyboard-**

**_-Non-script format: activate!-_**

I walked back inside to a rather confused Dawn and Paul. Apparently, they were still confused over what "script format" was. I sighed.

"Sarah, what happened?" Paul asked. Figures he would be the one to notice something different. Under him, Dawn nodded.

I sighed again and rubbed my temples. This was going to take a long time to explain, and I knew it. "Alright guys, here's the deal: I will take exactly seven minutes to explain to you what happened. If you don't understand after the seven minutes are over, too bad for you."

They nodded.

"Alright! You know Guest, right? The one who said something about script format?" Somewhat of an understanding lit up their eyes. "Well, Guest dared me to convert it into non-script format. Or something like it. So I did, and this is the result. It may feel weird, but you'll get used to it over time."

"Didn't you go outside to talk to Guest? What was it about?" Dawn inquired. Nosy people, those two.

"I can't exactly tell you the details, but I explained to Guest that I would comply with his/her dare, but only until we get out of this room. I also told Guest that if he/she has any complaints to just give them to me, and we would work something out. Any more questions?"

This time, it was Paul whose curiosity got the better of him. "Why not just deny the dare?"

I shook my head. "I agreed with something else Guest told me." Seeing their mouths opening, I hurried on. "I won't tell you what." Pouts appeared on their faces simultaneously, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Your seven minutes are up," I informed them. "Let's get on with the reviews! Guest also had something else to say... 'Also, for them to act like each other for five minutes or longer (i.e. Paul acts all cheerful and bubbly while Dawn is a brusque loner who acts somewhat jerkishly).'" I quoted.

I turned to the two. "Well, you heard the Guest! Dawn, you're already acting like Paul, so Paul, we need you to act 'cheerful and bubbly'!"

Paul groaned. "Why me?!"

I just gave him a glare and placed my fingers on my keyboard. Faster than light, Paul had transformed into a bubbly, happy-go-lucky person. I smirked. This was fun.

"Alright! Whoo! Let's go! This is so fun!" Paul punched the air upside down. I suppressed a giggle as Dawn glared up at him and muttered "idiot..."

I suddenly remembered something. "Guys," I called, "I hereby command you to act like that for seven minutes! Uh, Paul, that is. Dawn, you still need to act like Paul until we get out of here."

"WHAT?!" Paul shouted at me, his façade momentarily gone. I merely beamed back at him.

"Sorry!" I said. Of course, I didn't mean it. And Paul knew that. He growled.

Hurriedly, I said "Let's move on! Next up, we have _Infusion Masters Nightmare_! Welcome back, Nightmare!"

"Can I read it?" Paul asked excitedly, very out of character for him.

"Sure," I grinned and handed it off to the purple-haired teen, who eagerly snatched it up.

"Hm... 'HAHAHAHA! That was PRICELESS!'" He read. "Sarah, I think that's for you-"

I cut him off. "Thanks, Nightmare! Anytime, anytime." I giggled and motioned for Paul to continue reading.

"' I don't mind being called Nightmare also I want Drew to be in the next chapter!' Why?" Paul mused.

I butted in again. "Great! I'm going to call you that then! And as I mentioned before, Drew is on his way in! In fact, he should be here about... now!"

As if on cue, the door burst open and an invisible force dragged a struggling Drew in. "H-hey! Where am I? Who are you?!" He was obviously so confused, and he looked around helplessly.

I grinned at my new torture buddy. "Hi, Drew!" He turned his gaze over to me. "I'm Sarah, the host of this place! This is Paul," I motioned to Paul, "And here is Dawn!" I gestured to Dawn, who grunted at Drew.

"Wha-"

I cut him off. "Long story short, I've locked both Paul and Dawn here in this building! They won't be let out until they officially get together, and these people I like to call 'ikarishippers' are giving them orders until they can get out! For example... 'I have another order for them but it might be too evil for Paul that is *evil smirk* My order is for the extra character to be SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO romantic to Dawn that Paul will get jealous! That outta show that he likes Dawn! XD'" I read from Nightmare's review.

Drew blinked once, twice, staring at me. I watched him impatiently. "Well?" He stared at me with a blank look. I sighed. "You can never depend on any of these people..." I muttered and typed a command into my keyboard. Now I get to sit back and enjoy the show.

Drew turned toward Dawn, something glinting in his eyes. I smirked inwardly. "Hey there, sweetcheeks," he sidled up next to Dawn, giving his signature smirk and flicking his hair. Dawn glared at him.

"Get away from me, Grasshead." She moved away from him. Ooh... she just used May's nickname...

"I JUST REMEMBERED!" I suddenly screamed out. All movement ceased, and three pairs of eyes turned toward me. I grinned widely. "I remembered! I wanted to tell everyone that Shugo Chara is AWESOME! I just started it, and it's really girly, but you guys should SEE Ikuto. Eh... That is, you girls. I'm not so sure about you guys..." I continued grinning.

Paul, Dawn, and Drew facepalmed. I could've sworn I heard them mutter "Of all idiots...", but it could have been my imagination.

"Paul, I think your seven minutes are up..." Dawn called up to Paul.

"YES!" Paul made a fist and punched the air.

"Dawn, you still have to act like Paul, you know," I helpfully reminded Dawn. She growled at me. All back to normal!

"Anyways..."

"So... Dawn's your name, right? As beautiful as yourself." Oh, right. Drew was still hitting on Dawn. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Paul silently fuming at Drew. This was fun!

Dawn waved Drew away. "Oh, go flick your hair somewhere else."

Drew pouted a little, and Paul smirked slightly. Ha! This was priceless! But we must continue. "HEY! Nightmare has more to say! 'I can't wait for the next chapter so PLEASE UPDATE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" I grinned. "Alright, alright, but I just got sick! And I was abused by Aaron for two hours straight! I won't tell you what he did, but I will say that I now have bruises and cuts everywhere. Chairs hurt, you know."

Drew gaped at me. "D-doesn't your school do anything about it?"

"Nope!" I replied cheerfully. "They don't even see it, which is sad..."

The three kept gawping. Oblivious to their stare, I started to announce the next reviewer. "...we have paulxdawn, back again! Welcome back, paulxdawn! What do you have this time?"

I shoved the paper into Drew's hand. He looked at me strangely, and I nodded vigorously. Shaking his head, he started reading. "Alright... 'hi im back and the ikaricouple will love this!'"

"HI!" I waved.

"' orders

dawn you jump from a cliff and paul needs to save you'"

"Alright! You heard the man!" I gestured to Dawn and Paul, who suddenly looked panicked.

"W-what?! He's stuck up there! How's-"

I suddenly typed something into my keyboard, and Paul fell out of his hole. "Done," I beamed.

Paul stared at me. "H-how did you- when did you-"

"Just now!" I grinned obliviously at him. "Now hurry up and save her!" I suddenly pushed Dawn off a randomly appearing cliff. "Use your ninja moves!" I called down to him, as he had already jumped off.

"' paul if you dont save her you will die look behind me yeah thats richt my team of pokemon be happy its a weaker one it contains a meganium a milotic a ryperior a venesaur a charezard a salemance and thats it'" I quoted. "Thanks, but Paul's already jumped!"

"Is she gonna be okay?!" Drew asked me, his face pale.

I grinned. "Sure! Paul will-" I was interrupted by Paul suddenly landing next to me, fuming.

"You..." He started walking slowly toward me. My fingers hovered over my keyboard.

"Me..." I stated calmly, watching as he started to back away.

"Thank goodness you're okay, my dove, I was getting worried." Drew's voice cut through our mental battle, and we turned around to see him holding a blushing Dawn bridal style. He took no notice of her glaring at him.

_BAM_. In his anger, Paul slammed his fist down on my keyboard. We stared at each other, but it was too late.

_POOF!_ May suddenly appeared from the middle of nowhere, looking bemused. "Where am I? What-" She stopped, her face turning red.

"DREW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTE-!" She was advancing on him, as he backed away.

"S-sorry!" He kept backing away until... he tripped! DREW TRIPPED! And not only that, he tripped RIGHT ONTO MY KEYBOARD! He stared at me in shock as Dawn and Paul were pulled together by an invisible force, their hands joining.

"AH!" They screamed in unison and tried to pull their hands apart, only to fail. "DREW! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Meanwhile, May was looking around in confusion. I grinned sheepishly at her and typed in a command on my keyboard. _POOF!_ She disappeared.

"BREAK US APART!"

I paid no attention to them. "' no questions

oh Sarah you can have them they will be happy with you" I beamed. "WHOO! Sure, thanks! They'll come in handy for threatening those two!"

"' ps: i ate too mutch sugar heheh

so ill be back' HA! It's okay to eat too much sugar! In fact, eat LOADS OF SUGAR!"

Paul, Dawn, and Drew stared at me.

"WHOO! Alright, before we continue, we're gonna get out of this room. It's too unstable with that giant hole in the ceiling. And I need to change back... SORRY GUEST! TALK TO ME AND WE'LL WORK SOMETHING OUT!"

I walked out, the others trailing behind me with confused expressions.

**_-Script format: Activate!-_**

**Me: Alright! Good to be back!**

**Drew: Why does it feel so different?**

**Me: Because-**

Paul and Dawn: BREAK US APART!

**Me: Heh heh... –sweatdrops- Gomennesai... No can do... I don't know the command... –shrugs sheepishly-**

Paul and Dawn: -really mad at me- YOU B-

_Flamer: PHLOSION!_

**Me: Thanks, Flamer.**

**Drew: -utterly confused-**

**Me: -notices Drew's confusion- Oh, don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now... which room is this?**

Paul: Shouldn't it be room 2?

**Me: No, the rooms switch around randomly... Hm... –walks over to card in center of room- Says here this is room 65...**

**Paul, Dawn, and Drew: WHAT?! HOW DID WE GET HERE?!**

**Me: Keyboard. Now... Oh my... This card... it says-**

Dawn: Is it just me, or did it get really cold in h-here all of a sudden?

Paul: Y-yeah... It did...

**Me: -sweatdrops- That's what I was gonna tell you... It says on the card that to advance, you two need to stay warm for at least an hour...**

Paul and Dawn: -glance at my keyboard-

**Me: -laughs- Nope, says no keyboard.**

Paul and Dawn: B-but... –teeth chatter-

**Me: -shrugs- Can't help it.**

**Drew: Hey... why aren't I cold?**

**Me: Because the card says for Dawn and Paul SPECIFICALLY. That's why.**

**Drew: Ok...**

**Me: Yosh! Let's continue with the orders! Next up, we have another Guest, short and sweet!**

Drag misty in. I believe her mallet may be useful in this situation

**Me: Hm... I'll consider that... but you are right!**

Paul and Dawn: Who's that?

**Me: -waves them off- Someone. NEXT! Guest, WELCOME!**

Can you please force dawn and Paul to dress up as little Bo peep and a flaffy and sing baa baa shiny flaffy ( basically baa baa black sheep but in Pokemon terms)? I think it would be hilarious

**Me: OF COURSE! THAT'D BE AWESOME!**

Paul and Dawn: -gulp- 

**Me: Paul, here. –hands him Little Bo Peep dress and such-**

Paul: Why do _I _have to wear the dress?

**Me: Because. Here, Dawn. –hands her Flaffy outfit-**

Dawn: Thanks... WAIT HOW ARE WE GOING TO CHANGE?! –motions to hands-

**Me: You'll just have to do it holding hands. NOW GO!**

Paul and Dawn: -scurry off to bathroom-

**Drew: I'm curious... how are they going to change?**

**Me: I don't know, I've never done it before!**

**Drew: ...do I get anything?**

**Me: You don't want to. But here, have this used tissue. –hands tissue to Drew-**

**Drew: -wrinkles nose and throws it away-**

Paul and Dawn: -come out of bathroom tomato red-

**Me: FABULOUS! THAT DRESS LOOKS BEAUTIFUL ON YOU, PAUL!**

Paul: -glares daggers at me-

Dawn: What do we have to sing?

**Me: 'baa baa shiny flaffy', according to the reviewer.**

Paul and Dawn: ... –sing...-

**Me: -clapping- WHOO! ENCORE, ENCORE!**

Paul: NO.

**Me: Aw... :(**

**Drew: ...next?**

**Me: WHOO HOO! Drew, you're finally getting it!**

**Drew: -sighs and takes paper from me- Next up..._dragonninja73_!**

**Me: Welcome, dragon! Or ninja! Whatever. Let's see what our fellow ikarishipper has to say!**

Paul: -whispering to Dawn- Ikari- what?

Here is a Pokemon translator.

**Me: Thanks! It'll work better than my keyboard!**

See what Paul and Dawn's Pokemon Think is going on between Dawn and Paul.

**Me: Ooh... I LIKE YOU! C'MON OUT, PIPLUP AND TORTERRA!**

_Piplup: Piplup!_

_Torterra: TORR!_

**Me: ...what? Sorry, forgot to turn translator on...**

Dawn: Hold up! Piplup, don't betray me!

_Piplup: Sorry, but I was promised fish!_

Paul: Torterra... You're my first and best pokémon. Don't do this.

_Torterra: Sorry, revenge. And I get food._

**Me: ALRIGHT! Well, you two heard the order! So spill!**

_Piplup: Well..._

Dawn: NO!

_Piplup: -ignores her- Well... Dawn has been talking to herself a lot lately... I eavesdropped once and she was talking about Paul and how she would never-_

Dawn: _PIPLUP, ENOUGH._

_Piplup: -cowers-_

**Me: Dawn, that's mean. Piplup, thanks! Here's some fish! –tosses fish to Piplup- You remind me of Happy...**

**Drew: Who?**

**Me: Flying cat. Torterra! Your turn!**

_Torterra: -smirks...is that even possible?-_

Paul: No, Torterra!

_Torterra: Muahaha... Do you want to know Paul's favorite pastime? Watching Dawn. He follows her around and pretty much stalks her. Sometimes, he picks up stuff that she's dropped or records videos of her and-_

**Me: -laughing uncontrollably- HAHAHAHA! Ok, ok, that's enough, Torterra. Thanks! Here, some Brock-made treats! –tosses treats to Torterra-**

Paul: Torterra... you TRAITOR! –shivers-

**Me: Oh yeah, it's supposed to be cold in here. Oops!**

Dawn: NOO! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER?!

**Me: OOPS!**

Bye TTFN

**Me: Bye dragon! Come again!**

Paul and Dawn: PLEASE DON'T!

**Me: -oblivious- Alright, let's just let me get this chapter done quickly so I can publish it. NEXT! _suicune4ever_! WELCOME!**

I like it so far!

**Me: THANKS!**

Anyway... now for the dares. *evil grin*

**Me: Ooh... I LIKE HER!**

Paul: Give Dawn a romantic surprise and say I love you

Dawn: Sarah... Aren't you gonna show us the order?

**Me: NOPE! Only Paul, because it's for him. Dawn, you didn't see/hear it, right?**

Dawn: Yeah...

**Me: Good! –goes over and whispers order in Paul's ear-**

Paul: -pales and whispers back- What kind of gift?

**Me: -whispers- Something cheesy, like roses or something. Or cake. I like cake.**

Paul: -sweatdrops and whispers back- I'll stick with the roses. –sneezes-

**Me: Alright! And don't forget the 'I love you' part!**

Paul: Aw, man... –shivers-

Dawn: -teeth chattering- W-what'd she want y-you to do?

Paul : -sighs- Here. –gives roses in the most UNFLATTERING manner- I love you.

Dawn: -blushes- Wait. You didn't mean it, d-did you? –suspicious-

Paul: -sneezes- Nope.

Dawn: I HATE YOU!

**Me: ALRIGHT! We need to get going! I need to publish this by TONIGHT.**

Dawn: Have dangerous wild pokemon chase you.

**Me: WHOO! You heard her!**

Dawn: What could be classified a-as dangerous?

**Me: ...Hm... I'll throw in some Arcanine, definitely some Rhyhorn... Onyx... Rhydon... Anything else? Oh yeah... We have Arbok... Primeape... Gengar... Ryperior... that's it!**

Dawn: -pales-

Oh, and have Paul save you : D

**Me: Oh, no worries, he's stuck to her anyways! Now hop to it! –types command-**

Paul and Dawn: -suddenly transported to open field full of pokémon I just mentioned- AHH!

**Me: -watching scene through magically appearing TV-**

**Drew: Are they gonna be okay?!**

**Me: Yeah, whatever.**

Dawn: RUN FOR IT! –starts running-

Paul: -has no choice but to run with her-

Dawn: AAHH!

Paul: -sighs- Oh, screw this. Honchkrow! Fly us out!

_Honchkrow: Krow!-flies them out-_

Dawn: -back in studio and panting- Never... again...

Paul: I hate you, Sarah.

**Me: Aw, I'm so honored. WE'RE DONE THOUGH! THANK YOU, suicune, FOR GIVING ME THOSE BEAUTIMOUS ORDERS! Guest/Nightmare who's review was about Drew hitting on Dawn (you know who you are), THANK YOU, TOO! I hope you're happy! And if you're mad about me cutting off your review, just tell me and I'll fix it! Other Guest who said stuff and chat-script format, if you're disappointed, please tell me and we can work something out, k? I'll see you next time! Please review and give more orders!**

Dawn: Where are my ribbons?

**Me: YES! I forgot! Here, Dawn. –hands copies of ribbons-**

Dawn: WHOO! Don't forget to review!

**Me: SAYONARA, MINA!**


	4. Room 65 - Paul in a can-can dress

**Me: HI EVERYONE! I'm back! Thanks for all your WONDEROUS reviews! Right now I'm eating ice cream!**

Paul: And that is relevant how?

**Me: IT JUST IS! Ice cream keeps my creativity fluids pumping!**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: My creativity fluids! You know, those juices in your brain that give you ideas for stuff?**

**Drew: ...-decides not to ask anything else-**

**Me: Alright! Let's get started! First off we have Guest, and I'm not sure which one it is by this point...**

hahahahaha, geez paul your supposed to admit you loveeeee her!

Paul: I don't!

**Me: You're supposed to!**

Dawn: -sneezes-

drew keeping hitting on dawn to make paul jealous

**Drew: Is that the only reason?**

Dawn: Is that the only reason for what?

**Drew: You didn't see/hear it?**

Paul: No, were we supposed to?

**Me: Nope! Good thing, though, I thought it didn't work for a second.**

keep on doing it until he decides to step up and be a MANNNN AND ADMIT HIS UNDENYING LOVEEE FOR HER!

**Me: YES! YOU MUST BE A MAN! –breaks out in song- BE A MAN! YOU MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER, WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON, WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE, MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!**

**Drew: ...The heck?**

Paul: I don't have any "undenying loveee" for that troublesome girl!

**Me: But you guys are holding hands!**

Dawn: It's all Drew's fault!

**Drew: -looks away-**

**Me: Great. Now you've made him sad.**

**Drew: My love...**

**Me: Hush. Next... Guest! I have a feeling this is the same one as the last one, as the email for this review was sent to me exactly one minute after the last... but wait... can Guests review more than once in the same chapter?**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: Hush.**

dawn i dare you to kiss drew... MWAHAHAHAHAHA

**Me: I LIKE YOU! Even though I don't really support their ship, it's worth seeing Dawn tortured! Oh yeah, and Paul!**

Dawn: -teeth chattering- W-why me?!

**Me: You'd rather Paul and Drew kiss?**

**Paul and Drew: -shake heads quickly- WE'RE GOOD!**

Dawn: -shudders at mental image- Nope!

**Me: Even I DO want to torture them... I won't torture them as much. Dawn and Drew, go for it!**

Dawn: -wrinkles nose-

**Me: -sneakily types something into keyboard-**

**Drew: -eyes light up at the thought of kissing Dawn-**

Paul: -twitches at thought of Drew and Dawn kissing-

**Drew and Dawn: -lean toward each other-**

Paul: -dragged by Dawn-

**Drew and Dawn: -kiss-**

Paul: -shudders so violently I'm afraid I need to call an ambulance-

**Me: -smirking-**

**Drew and Dawn: -break apart-**

Paul: -on the floor-

**Me: -not sure if Paul fainted or not-**

Dawn: -wiping mouth and shivering- Gross!

**Drew: Hey, I'm not that bad of a kisser!**

**Me: SUUUUUUREEE you aren't.**

Dawn: -noticing Paul- Paul? You okay?

**Me: Don't mind him, he'll be okay. Thanks for coming, Guest! Come again! Next... We have... another Guest. –sighs- WHICH ONE IS THIS?! Whatever, let's just continue...**

hmmmmm... how about a simple question:)

**Me: Okay!**

dawn paul whats your favorite color and why? :D

Dawn: -groans- Not this one...

Paul: So...many...times...

**Me: Oh, don't mind them. In fact, be happy they're being tortured!**

Paul: Fine. Black.

**Me: Because?**

Paul: Because it's not colorful.

**Me: -sweatdrops- Wow... What a reason... But it's okay! Because that's the reason why black's my favorite color too!**

**Drew: It is?**

**Me: -turns to face him- NOOOO, it's not like I wear black EVERYDAY or anything!**

**Drew: Sorry...**

Dawn: -shivering- W-well mine's pink!

**Me: -muttering- Well, no surprise there...**

Dawn: Because it's just so cute!

**Me: ...**

Paul: Figures you'd say something like that.

**Me: OKAY! Next... ****_Iloveikari_****! Wow, what a coincidence, I do too!**

**Drew: -facepalm-**

AHHHHH! I LOVE Shugo Chara! AMUTO FOREVER!

**Me: -grins- Who doesn't? YES AMUTO.**

Paul: What's that?

**Me: -ignores him- But I'm still trying to get over the age difference... I mean, Ikuto's like five billion, and Amu's, what, negative forty?**

**Paul, Dawn, and Drew: WHAAAAAAAT?!**

**Me: Oops... over-exaggerating...**

**Drew: -mutters- You'd better be...**

**Me: Fine, they're 17 and 11, same difference. **

**Drew: Um... anything else?**

Nice chapter by the way.

**Me: Aww, thanks!**

Paul: IT WAS NOT!

Anyway I would like Dawn and Paul to act like a married couple for how many minutes you like, its up to you. XD

**Me: Hm... How's about... forever?**

Paul and Dawn: NO!

**Me: Then what do YOU want?!**

Paul and Dawn: ZERO!

**Me: NO.**

**Drew: What about five?**

**Me: TOO SHORT!**

Paul and Dawn: TOO LONG!

**Me: -random perverted moment- That's what-**

**Drew: -covers my mouth- HUSH.**

**Me: -muffled- Mm mph mmm!**

Paul and Dawn: What?

**Me: -removes Drew's hand- FIVE'S TOO SHORT!**

**Drew: Sorry!**

Paul and Dawn: NO, THERE'S TOO MANY MINUTES!

**Me: THERE ARE NOT!**

Paul and Dawn: ARE TOO!

**Me: ARE NOT!**

Them: ARE TOO! 

**Me: ARE NOT!**

Them: ARE NOT!

**Me: ARE T- WAIT!**

Them: Aw, man...

**Me: For trying to trick me, we'll go with SIX minutes!**

Them: NOOO!

**Me: Yes.**

Them: NO!

**Me: I don't have time for this. LET THE ACTS BEGIN!**

Them: ...

**Drew: -sitting there-**

**Me: -huffs-**

Them: -sit awkwardly-

**Me: -types command-**

Paul: -to Dawn- Honey, did you want anything? 

**Me: HA!**

Paul: WHAT THE- Honey bunches, why aren't you answering me?

**Me: Keyboard. But the effects seem to be different on you guys... I mean, you guys can sorta prevent the words...**

Dawn: Aww, thanks dear, but I am kinda –sneezes- cold... could you get me a blanket?

**Drew: Wow...**

**Me: Hey! They're not supposed to be able to say anything else! Paul! STOP SAYING OTHER THINGS!**

Paul: WHY IS THIS HAPPEN- A blanket? Of course I can get you one, I'll be right back, love.

Dawn: -shuts mouth tightly to try and prevent any words from escaping but fails- Aw, thanks, but I'm kinda stuck to you... –looks down at entwined hands-

Paul: -grits teeth- Sarah... I hate- I'm sorry, it seems we just can't separate! –chuckles lightly, then pales at realization of what just happened-

**Me: -sits back- Well, I guess that's the best my keyboard can do... I mean, it ****_was_**** abused by a certain two boys... –glares at certain two boys-**

**Drew: -pales-**

**Me: Man, this is boring. REAAAALLLLLYYYY boring. THOSE TWO AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!**

Those two: -covering their mouths with their hands... their own mouths!-

**Me: Aw, man, we only have two minutes left...**

Those two: -sigh in relief-

**Me: -getting angry- GAHH! YOU TWO MUST COMPLY! I HEREBY ORDER YOU TO!**

**Drew: C-calm down... **

**Me: -on fire- NEVER! –smashes command into keyboard-**

Those two: Wh-what's going-

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Those two: -forcibly pulled into a kiss-

**Me: STAY LIKE THAT FOR TWO MINUTES AND WE'RE GOOD!**

**Drew: They won't have any air!**

**Me: WHO CARES?!**

**_-two minutes later-_**

Paul and Dawn: -separated and gasping for air-

**Drew: -gaping at me-**

**Me: -in corner of shame (anime style)- Gomennesai...**

**Drew: Maybe we should move on...**

**Me: Hang on, I just realized, I type in more Japanese phrases than I do Chinese... And I'm Chinese... DAI BU QI!**

**Drew: What does that mean?**

**Me: It's sorry in Chinese.**

Paul and Dawn: Ugh...

**Me: Good! You're finally recovered!**

Those two: -glaring at me-

**Me: -grinning at them-**

Those two: -sigh and stop glaring- What's next?

Another one I came up with is Paul's fans or Dawn's fans are invited and they get chased and the other person has to save them with no pokemon or any material items. It would be fun to read that.

**Me: PAUL'S FANS. DEFINITELY PAUL'S FANS. **

Paul: -groans- Oh, no...

Dawn: I have to SAVE him?!

**Me: Yep! Useless guy #57!**

**Useless guy #57: Yes?**

**Me: Drag in Paul's fangirls.**

**Useless guy #57: They're already outside the building, screaming.**

**Me: Ok... That'd be hard... And you're kinda weak... Get security guard 'The Strong One' to drag them in.**

**Useless guy #57: But... Security Guard 'The Strong One' is the one preventing them from stampeding the building...**

**Me: Oh... UGH! YOU GUYS ARE SO USELESS! –types command-**

Paul's Fangirls: -suddenly teleported inside the room we're in-

Paul: AHH! RUN! –starts running and Dawn has no choice but to be dragged along-

Paul's Fangirls: EEEEE, IT'S _PAUL! _COME BACK TO US, PAUL!

Paul: AAHHHH!

Dawn: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SAVE HIM?!

**Me: Dunno. –sitting and calmly sipping tea- HANG ON!**

**_Everything else: -freezes-_**

**Me: Have you SEEN the newest chapter of Fairy Tail?! GRAY! LIVE! LIVE! YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU MUSN'T DIE! NOOOOO! WHY, HIRO MASHIMA?! GRAY- YOU- GAHH! DON'T PUSH FAIRY TAIL DOWN THE ANIME MOUNTAIN OF AWESOMENESS! It'll happen! Like Death Note, pushed down after they killed L off. NO! HE HAS TO LIVE, HIRO MASHIMA! PLEASE SAVE HIM! I KNOW, ULTEAR CAN'T, BECAUSE HER MAGIC DOESN'T WORK ON HUMANS, BUT YOU CAN! PLEASE DON'T LET GRAY DIIIIEEEEE!**

**_Everything else: -unfreezes-_**

Paul: RUN FOR IT!

Dawn: BUT I NEED TO SAVE YOU!

Paul's Fangirls: EEEE! PAAUUUULL!

Paul: HELP!

Dawn: AH!

Paul: -still running-

Dawn: -thinking of way to save him without pokemon or anything-

Fangirls: -chasing after Paul-

Dawn: -has an idea- HEY, FANGIRLS!

Fangirls: -stop chasing Paul- Yeah?

Dawn: -gulps- Umm... The only reason Paul's running away is because he didn't want you to see him before his surprise trip to... um... Egypt with you! But sadly, he was discovered. BUT you can still book a flight to meet him there!

Fangirls: ... –suddenly break apart and rush to ticket selling place-

Paul: -panting- Thanks...

Dawn: No prob!

**Me: Guys! Get back here!**

Paul and Dawn: -walk back to where I'm sitting-

**Me: Great show. Now... Anything else, ****_Iloveikari_****?**

Anyway! Can't wait Until the next chapter! IKARISHIPPING RULES!

**Me: ALRIGHT! That's done! Thank you for those absolutely WONDROUS orders, ****_Iloveikari_****!**

Paul: They were NOT wonderful!

**Me: Course they weren't. They were ****_wondrous_****.**

Paul: -glares-

Dawn: Uh... –shivering- Next...

**Me: You know, you two should really do something to get warm.**

Dawn: Nah, I'm g-good... –sneezes-

**Me: Whatever. Next is... ****_Mamodoking200_****, with a beautimously long review!**

I'm not into the whole pairing thing I just hate Paul and think dawns somewhat annoying.

**Me: Um... K...**

Dawn: HEY!

Paul: Whatever.

Soo im going to think up a bunch of stuff but in the meantime here's what I got

**Me: WHOO! Let's have it!**

have them compete in an hotdog eating contest VS a snorlax!

**Me: That is a contest fit for Ash. But in the meantime, king said "them", so both of you! EAT!**

Them: HUH?!

**Me: Yep! –brings out Snorlax- You guys get to compete against this dude!**

Them: -eyes bulge out- WHAAAAT?!

**Me: Mhmm. –hands them huge plate of hot dogs-**

_Snorlax: Snorlax?_

**Me: Hang on. Ready... GO! –puts huge plate of hot dogs in front of Snorlax-**

**Drew: -don't forget him!-**

Paul and Dawn: -eat like crazy-

_Snorlax: -just tips plate into mouth and swallows- SNOR!_

**Me: TIME! Snorlax wins!**

Them: NOT FAIR!

**Me: So fair.**

**Drew: Sure...**

**Me: YAY! K, this review is long, so we need to move on.**

Have dawn shoot an arrow at paul ... I'll let you say were it hits (non lethal couldn't you just bring them back?)

**Me: Alright... Meh, lethal or non-lethal, it's still gonna hurt. I mean, Dawn's kinda stuck holding hands with Paul... –COUGHCOUGH-Drew-COUGHCOUGH-**

**Drew: Oops...**

**Me: So, Dawn, you're just gonna have to stab Paul with an arrow instead of shooting one!**

Paul and Dawn: WHAAAAAAT?!

**Me: You heard me! –pushes super sharp arrow into Dawn's hand- GO! STAB THE JERK!**

Dawn: B-But I don't wanna...

Paul: I DON'T EITHER!

**Me: You have to!**

Dawn: But...

Paul: Does anyone here care about my opinion?

**Me: NOPE!**

Dawn: -shivers-

**Me: Just do it. I'll heal him.**

Dawn: -gulps-

**Me: -waiting-**

Paul: -scared-

Dawn: -still staying still-

**Me: -drums fingers on table-**

**Drew: -waiting in anticipation-**

Dawn: -staring at arrow-

Paul: -also staring at arrow-

**Me: -jumping in seat-**

**Drew: -watching me (his eyes are moving up and down!)-**

Dawn: -slowly looking from the arrow to Paul, and back again-

Paul: -still staring at arrow-

**Me: -doing one-person can-can line-**

**Drew: -watching me-**

Dawn: -still undecisive-

Paul: -staring at arrow-

**Me: -finishing the Harry Potter series I started when Dawn took the arrow-**

**Drew: -falling asleep-**

Dawn: -looking at arrow like it's dangerous-

Paul: -losing interest in arrow-

**Me: -done with the novel I started after reading Harry Potter just a moment ago-**

**Drew: -looking over my novel-**

Dawn: -still staring at arrow-

Paul: -has completely lost interest in arrow-

**Me: -snaps- GAAAAHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! –furiously types command-**

Dawn: -suddenly stabs arrow into Paul's shoulder- NOO!

Paul: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

**Drew: -winces and looks away-**

**Me: -cackling maniacally- HAHAHA! Now, step aside, I need to heal him.**

Paul: -screaming in pain-

Dawn: -pale... like, really pale-

**Me: -uses keyboard to heal Paul-**

Paul: -sighs in relief-

Dawn: He's okay! YAY! –hugs Paul-

**Me: Mission accomplished.**

**Drew: Wh-what...**

**Me: Alright, we've wasted enough time. Paul, you're okay, right?**

Paul: I really hate you.

**Me: Great! Moving on!**

have the face a joltic jumping contest

**Me: Um... What's that? **

Paul and Dawn: -don't say anything, just comply-

**Me: Sorry, but since I don't know what that is, or forgot what it is, I couldn't write it out! Sorry!**

**Drew: What is it?**

**Me: I said, I DON'T KNOW!**

Have Paul box a hitmonchan

**Me: Ooh... HANG ON! DAWN'S GONNA BE DRAGGED IN TOO!**

Dawn: Eep! –scared-

**Me: HANG ON. LEMME FIND THE COMMAND. –starts researching-**

**_-an hour and thirty-eight minutes later-_**

**Me: FINALLY! –types in command-**

Paul and Dawn: -break apart, rubbing their hands-

**Me: Paul, go box.**

Paul: Wha- -is suddenly in a boxing ring/square with a Hitmonchan-

**Announcer: GO!**

_Hitmonchan: CHAN! –jumps forward and starts beating Paul up- _

Paul: AHH! –is getting beat up by Hitmonchan-

_Hitmonchan: Hit! –hits Paul- Mon! –punches Paul- CHAN! –does a super kick on Paul-_

Paul: AAAAHHH! –is suddenly transported back to room 65-

**Me: How was it?**

Paul: I LOST!

**Me: Too bad, so sad.**

Have Paul arm westle a machoke

**Me: Ah, so the 'Torture Paul With All You Got' theme is spreading around, correct?**

Paul: WHY ME?!

**Me: Relax, this review's almost over. But in the meantime... –calls out Machoke- Go! Arm wrestle Paul!**

Paul: -hesitantly puts arm on table-

_Machoke: Choke! -grips Paul's hand- _

Paul: OW!

**Me: GO!**

_Machoke: MAAAACHOOOOKEEE! –slams Paul's hand down on table, breaking it without a second thought-_

Paul: -dazed- Ow...

Dawn: Are you alright?

Paul: I've been better.

**Me: C'mon... almost over...**

Have dawn beat mistys wack-a-mole high score. (since I hear stuff about a mallet it must be high)

**Drew: Who's that?**

Dawn and Paul: Who's that?

**Me: Someone you don't know. Dawn, get on with it!**

Dawn: Um... –plays Whack-a-mole surprisingly violently-

**Me: What'd you get?**

Dawn: 158!

**Paul and Drew: WHOA.**

**Me: Misty's is in the three-hundreds...**

**Paul, Dawn, and Drew: WHOA!**

**Me: Yeah.**

M not trying to hog the show I'm just creativty with vengeance

**Me: I never said you were! Thanks for being on here!**

Paul: Can we take a break?

**Me: Why?**

Paul: I need to fully recover from my injuries.

**Me: But there's still reviews...**

Paul: NO.

**Me: Fine. I still need to explain to Drew what's going on with all the rooms.**

**Drew: YES!**

**Me: Drew, go read chapter two of this story.**

**Drew: EEEH?!**

**Me: Here. –hands copy of chapter two to him-**

**Drew: Thanks...**

**Me: No prob!**

Dawn: -sneezes- So... cold... –subconsciously snuggles closer to Paul-

**Me: -smirks-**

Paul: -slightly blushes-

**Drew: -is finished reading- I'm back! Man, the rooms thing is confusing...**

**Me: But it makes the whole thing more fun, ne?**

**Drew: What?**

**Me: Oh, never mind. You two! –calls for Paul and Dawn- You ready?**

Paul and Dawn: -grumble- Alright, alright...

**Me: Hurry it up, I need to publish this BEFORE Friday, thank you very much.**

**Drew: Eh?**

Paul and Dawn: -groan- Guh...

**Me: Alright! Next up... ****_Sakura-Scizor_****! Love the name, by the way.**

Me wants to be host name : Alex

**Me: Ok... Here's the thing. I can't exactly allow reviewers as hosts, because number one: Working on it [together] would be hard. Number two: If I allowed you, others would want to be hosts too, and that's just too much work. I think you've heard a teacher say that before. So sadly, I must decline.**

way to torture: read kiyashirona's the legends fav game

**Us: Ok...**

**Me: I'll go find it! –goes off to who-knows-where-**

**Drew: I guess that leaves me to continue...?**

and use the consequences Pokemon to keep the three from doin the stuff they should not: Blazer the Blaziken (no I'm a unova kinda guy).

**Drew: What's that?**

Paul: I think she just went to get it...

Dawn: Get what, exactly?

**Drew: Something. Blazer the Blaziken? Hang on, what's Unova?**

Paul and Dawn: Yeah, what is it?

**Drew: Hm... Let's just continue. We finally have peace without Sarah.**

Paul if the chimchar was yours y give it to ash the person who like likes the love of your life

**Drew: This is for you, right?**

Paul: Yeah, it's-

**Me: -comes back suddenly- GOT IT! –starts reading at lightning speed-**

**The sane ones: ...What's that?**

**Me: -finishes- DONE! Man, that's good. I LIKE IT. Unfortunately... won't be updated for a while... But on the bright side, you guys should read it!**

**The sane ones: Eh?**

**Me: Now, where were you guys on the orders?**

Paul: -recovered- Well, we got to the consequences pokemon, and I was just about to answer my question before you RUDELY interrupted us.

**Me: Oops. Whatever. Paul, ANSWER!**

Paul: I was going to say because it was too weak. Weak pokemon are useless. The end.

Dawn: I could've sworn there was more...

**Me: -checks above- YES! THERE WAS! PAUL, YOU FORGOT TO ANSWER!**

Paul: I answered it!

**Me: CHECK.**

Paul: -checks- Hang on, doesn't Ash like this Misty girl or something?

**Me: -gasp- YOU'RE A POKESHIPPER?!**

Paul: ...what's that?

**Me: O.O I LOVE YOU!**

Paul: Don't. Come. Near. Me.

**Me: -sad-**

Dawn: Anything else?

**Me: YEP!**

Dawn give Paul chocolate and give him a speech on y u hate him then take chocolate back.

Dawn: EH?!

Paul: What?

**Drew: ...**

**Me: Paul, you didn't see/hear it?**

Paul: No... –getting scared-

Dawn: -whispers in my ear- But I don't hate him!

**Me: Well, you need to make it seem like you do! –hands chocolate over- Here!**

Dawn: -reluctantly takes chocolate- Paul...

Paul: Hm?

Dawn: Here. –shoves chocolate at Paul- Now... Do you want to know why I hate you?! It's because you're so heartless. And you're just so mean to your pokemon. And... um... I don't like your hair color! And... you always hate on my friends! And also I don't like how... how... how you... um... –gives up and just takes chocolate back-

Paul: ... What just happened?

**Drew: ... You know, I'm not so sure either.**

**Me: DAWN! WHY?!**

Dawn: I couldn't think of anything to say!

**Me: GAH!**

**The guys: ...Huh?**

**Me: -brushes them off-**

Dawn: -eating chocolate-

**Me: OI! SHARING IS CARING! –takes chocolates from her and dumps them in my mouth-**

Dawn: O.O

Paul: Oh, no...

**Drew: Hide!**

**Me: -smile slowly begins to spread over my face- Ha... HAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHA! MAN, THAT'S SOME YUMMY SH-POOP. MMM! DEEEELICIOUS!**

**The sane ones: AH! –hide under well-placed couch-**

Dawn and Paul: -sigh in relief at the warmth and huddle together-

**Me: WHOO! THAT'S ALL FROM Sakura-Scizor! COME AGAIN! NEXT... NIGHTMARE'S BACK! WELCOME... ****_Infusion Masters Nightmare_****! YEEHAW!**

**The sane ones: -cower-**

YAAAAAAAAAAY! This is REALLY GOOD!

**Me: WHY THANK YOU!**

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO happy to find another Ikuto fan who loves ikarishipping! Before I say my order I want to know if you're an AmuXIkuto or an AmuXTadase person?

**Me: WHOO! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE NOW! Ok... AmuxIkuto... AmuxTadase... Hm. Well, personally, I'm leaning more toward AmuxIkuto, because HAVE YOU SEEN THEIR INTERACTIONS?! I SWEAR, THAT IS FLIRTING WHATEVER ANGLE YOU LOOK AT IT! AmuxTadase is pretty cute, but Tadase is too... not flirty enough. Or teasey. **

**The sane ones: What in the world is she talking about?**

Anywhoobs back to my order!

**Me: -giggles- Anywhoobs...**

I had a super 'specially' evil just for Paul *Evil smirk and laugh*.

Paul: -whimpers and shrinks back-

Dawn: -puts protectively awesome arm around him-

**Drew: -stares at them-**

My order is for Paul to WEAR A CAN-CAN DANCER OUTFIT DURING THE WHOLE CHAPTER!

**Me: WHOO!**

Paul: -pretending to be a rock-

**Me: Paul... Come out, come out, wherever you are!**

Paul: Meep! –shrinks even further back-

**Me: HA! FOUND YA! –types in command-**

Paul: -suddenly dragged out from under couch-

**Me: FOUND YA! HAHAHA! –shoves can-can dancer outfit in Paul's arms-**

Paul: NOOO!

**Me: Did I separate you and Dawn?**

Dawn: I believe you did.

**Me: Great. –shoves Paul into changing room- Now go change!**

Paul: -changes-

**Me: -wants more chocolate-**

Paul: -comes out in totally frilly, hot pink can-can outfit-

**Me, Dawn, and Drew: -bust out laughing-**

Paul: -glares- It's not funny! –starts walking back toward us-

_Skirt: -swish swoosh-_

**Me: AHAHAHA!**

Dawn: HA!

**Drew: HAHA!**

Paul: Shut up.

**Me: -wiping tears of mirth- K, we gotta move on.**

Also he has to say 'Aye sir!' like Happy for everything!

**Me: I LOVE HAPPY!**

Paul: Who's Happy?

**Me: -pops first and second episode of Fairy Tail in- Watch and learn.**

Paul: -watches- Hang on... Happy's that weird blue cat thing?!

**Me: -whacks him- Don't be so mean! Happy's awesome! Now you know how to say it, right?**

Paul: And what if I don't say it?

If he doesn't say 'Aye sir!' he has to kiss Ash and to sing the most cheesiest and horrible songs he hates the MOST!

Paul: -pale- Kiss... That... Idiot!?

**Me: Yep! See, Nightmare and I, we have everything under control. And don't forget Blazer the Blaziken! **

Paul: -pales-

**Me: CAPEESH?!**

Paul: A-aye sir!

**Me: Good.**

I'm sorry if this is too much

**Me: No, it's ok! I encourage you ALL to put in more! But please don't overflow me. HAHAHAHAHA, JUST KIDDIN!**

but I ate WAAAAY too much sweets today and I feeling evil today!

Dawn: Uh oh... Hey, is that rain?

**Me: Huh? Yeah, it's raining. Again.**

I can't wait for the next chapter and I hope you update as soon as you could! BYE!

**Me: ALRIGHT! I WILL! GOODBYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! EXCLAMATION POINTS ARE FUN!**

Dawn: Can you stop that?

**Me: NOPE! Next! ****_rainbowguardian_****! WELCOME!**

HI! i love the fanfic it is so funny :D

**Me: Aww, thank-**

Paul: I hate it.

**Me: HUSH. –duct tapes Paul's mouth shut-**

could you please make Paul dress up as a playboy bunny and keep him like that till the end of the chappy?

**Me: ... –smirks- I'll make it for the rest of the room... Paul...**

Paul: MM! MPH MPH MMM!

**Me: Paul... You've heard of a playboy bunny outfit, haven't you?**

Paul: MMMMPH!

**Me: -advancing slowly on him- You like the color pink... right?**

Paul: -backing away slowly- 

**Me: HAAHA! –hands playboy bunny outfit to Paul- Wear this over your can-can dress.**

Paul: MMPH?

**Me: I don't know, figure it out! –shoves Paul in changing room-**

Dawn: ...What's a playboy bunny outfit?

**Drew: -smirks- If you'll wear it for me, I'll show you...**

**Me: Oooh...**

Dawn: -looks up at him- I'd rather not... Sarah?

**Me: Fine. –shows her pictures on Google-**

Dawn: -blushing furiously while slapping Drew- Paul's gonna be dressed up in THAT?!

**Me: Oh, don't worry, it'll be over his can-can dress. But while we wait for him to figure out how to do that, guardian has more!**

plzzzzz i'll give you a cookie!

**Me: Ahahaha... That won't be necessary... although a cookie would be nice!**

**Drew: No more sugar for you.**

**Me: Aw, man...**

Paul: -muffled slightly- HOW IN FRESH H-

_Flamer: TY!_

Paul: -AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?!

**Me: -calling in to him- Just hurry up and put it on!**

Paul: -comes out in playboy bunny outfit over can-can dress-

**Me, Dawn, and Drew: HAHAHA! It makes you look lumpy!**

Paul: Oh, shut up.

**Me: Sorry, but you really look lumpy. HAHA!**

**Drew: ...I no longer like playb-**

**Me: WAIT! Guardian has more!**

thanx hoping to read soon. BYE BYE! XD

**Me: BYE! COME BACK AGAIN WITH MORE AWESOME ORDERS! Paul, your ears.**

Paul: -huffs and puts on bunny ears-

**Me: And your tail...**

Paul: -glares at me and sticks fluffy tail on-

**Me: Do you have your heels on?**

Paul: -sticks tongue out at me and slips high heels on-

**Drew and Dawn: ...**

**Me: PERFECT!**

Dawn: -blushing, shivering, and staring at Paul-

**Me: -smirks-**

**Drew: -confused-**

**Me: This is boring. LET US MOVE ON! Next... Wait. First, I would like to give a big thank you to ****_Alex View_****! Thank you, Alex, for that. Thank you so much for supporting me!**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: NEXT! Welcome, Skitty28! You're a guest, so... HI!**

Meh-review didn't post sooooo let's try this again!

**Me: Actually, it did post... Just takes a while.**

Aloha Sarah! LOVE your story (makes me laugh).

**Me: Aww, thanks! I love you too!**

Paul: She/he didn't say that...

But enough fluff on to torturing Dawn and Paul! I know u must be so happy bout this Paul so...

**Me: GOOD. I LIKE YOU.**

Paul: WHY ME?!

I dare you to catch a skitty and be nice to it for the WHOLE Ch.

**Me: I'm gonna change that... to... THE REST OF THIS ROOM! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Paul: When are we getting out of it, anyways?

**Me: When you and Dawn can stay warm for at least an hour.**

Paul: -groans-

**Me: Hurry on up and catch it! It's gonna get away! –points toward randomly appearing Skitty-**

Paul: ...Eh?

**Me: GO!**

Paul: Come on out! Ursaring! 

_Ursaring: URR!_

Paul: Let's get that Skitty!

_Ursaring: -stares at Paul- Saring?_

Paul: Oh, shut up. It's not like I want to.

_Paul and Ursaring: -catch Skitty-_

Paul: Return, Ursaring.

_Skitty: Skitty! –nuzzles against Paul-_

**Me: I think I need to translate that... –presses button on pokemon translator given to me by ****_dragonninja73_****-**

Paul: ...

**Me: Oh, hang on Paul, there's something for you...**

( give it to Dan as a present at the end-but without her knoing its part of the dare).

Paul: Dan?

**Me: Wait.**

Dawn: Huh?

**Drew: Don't mind them.**

Also give us all your opinion on Penguinshipping(Boo!).

**Me: All of us?**

Paul: No, only-

**Me: Whatever. I HATE IT! GROSS! IT SUCKS SO MUCH!**

Dawn: Isn't that me and Kenny? I like him as a friend... So... No.

**Drew: I can't stand Dawn being with anyone other than me!**

Paul: -thinking- That was for me... –saying- Well... I don't really like it... But... If Dawn's happy...

**Me: AWW! YOU CARE! Moving on.**

Dawn I dare you to...

Dawn: -holding breath while shaking-

well I like u too much so I won't give you any dares:)...

Dawn: -lets out breath- Whew!

or now (smirks evily);)

Dawn: -pales-

**Me: -smirks-**

But you have to say what your fav dark type is and dress as it-coughhonchkrowcough-

Dawn: Do you need a cough drop?

**Me: Dawn, answer the question and do the order.**

Dawn: Well... I guess my favorite Dark type would be... Honchkrow... I guess...

**Me: -smirks wider-**

**Drew: Don't you have to dress up as it?**

Dawn: Oh, yeah...

**Me: -shoves costume into Dawn's arms- GO!**

Dawn: -changes-

**Me: HURRY!**

Dawn: -comes out- How long do I have to keep this on?

**Me: Rest of room. I'M OVER TIME HERE, HURRY THIS UP!**

Sowwy for the long review Sarah PLEASE CONTINUESkitty28

**Me: She reviewed again...**

Oops my "w" key is wierd I wrote Dan instead of Dawn, I feel silly ;P apoligies for any 28

**Me: Haha, I knew what you were saying anyways :D As I said before, this length is BEAUTIMOUS! Please give more orders! Bye, Skitty!**

Paul: Wh-

**Me: SHUT UP. I NEED TO PUBLISH THIS THING BECAUSE I NEED TO.**

Dawn: Eh...?

**Me: NEXT! LAST! GUEST! Ami Wong! NOOO! AMMMIIII! Why'd you have to do this?!**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: I know her personally. AMI: Special message. I will not be able to go on the computer for the rest of this week and next week, because I can't go one because of exams, and next week is our mission trip. PLEASE UNDERSTAND, LADY, PLEASE!**

Dawn and Paul: ...

Hey, Sarah!

**Me: Oh, don't sound so nice. –whispers to audience- She's a wolf in wolf's clothes.**

Because I'm not too familiar with this subject, I will instead dare Paul and Dawn to sing and dance to Waka-Waka.

**Me: EH?! AMI! I HATE YOU!**

Yes, your chorus song. And they have to do it while wearing pink sparkly clothing.

**Me: Never mind, I LOVE YOU! Paul! Here, just wear this pink sparkly jacket over your can-can dress and your playboy bunny thing.**

Paul: WHY ME?!

Dawn: What's Waka-Waka anyways?

**Me: -finds video of it on YouTube- Here. And here... –finds nonexistent video of my chorus singing and dancing to it- Here's the dance you must do. Oh, yeah, and change into this. –hands Dawn a pink sparkly dress-**

Paul and Dawn: WE HAVE TO DANCE _THAT_?!

**Me: Sadly, yes.**

**Drew: -watching over their shoulders- Yes... I got out of it...**

Paul and Dawn: -sadly walk to changing rooms-

**Me: Have fun! **

**Drew: Who's this Ami person?**

**Me: My "friend".**

**Drew: -decides not to ask anymore-**

Paul and Dawn: -walk out of changing rooms, freshly dressed-

Dawn: This dress is so CUTE!

Paul: -trying not to stare at Dawn-

**Drew: -staring at Dawn-**

Dawn: -oblivious to stares- Alright! Let's just get this over with, Paul.

Paul: -nods-

The sparkle couple: -dance and sing-

**Drew: -singing along softly- Waka waka ma eh eh...**

**Me: -staring at Drew weirdly-**

The sparkle couple: DONE! THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING! WE HATE YOU AMI!

**Drew: -finally notices- 'The sparkle couple'? Seriously?**

**Me: Why not?**

I await the bricks to come flying through my window.

**Me: You'd better be ready. NOW I'M DONE! I GOTTA PUBLISH THIS QUICK!**

Paul: Get me out of this can-can dress1 It's itchy!

**Me: Oops! –keyboards dress off him, leaving Paul in only a playboy bunny outfit-**

Dawn: -blushing and looking anywhere but Paul-

Paul: EH?! I STILL HAVE TO WEAR THIS?!

**Me: Paul... –fingers hover over keyboard-**

Paul: AYE SIR!

**Me: GOOD.**

**Drew: Um...**

Dawn: BYE!


	5. Special Apology Chapter

**[A/N: This is a special chapter for ****_suicune4ever_****, because I forgot to do her review...]**

**Me: We're back! First of all, I-**

**Drew: Didn't you forget to do ****_suicune4ever_****'s review?**

**Me: -glares at him- YES, I DID. I'm so sorry! I just scrolled up too fast or something and missed it! I'M SORRY, SUICUNE! EEP! To make up for it, I'm-**

Paul: Aren't you going to do it first or something?

**Me: -mutters- Note to self: Never share plans with cast EVER again.**

Dawn: -totally unhelpfully- Well, you'd better hurry and do it!

**Me: -turns Erza glare on her- ALRIGHT. I GOT IT. ****_suicune3ever_****, your order that I missed will be up now!**

Thanks for including me last chapter : )

Paul: You forgo-

**Me: -duct tapes his mouth shut- I'M SORRY I FORGOT YOU LAST TIME! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSO-**

**Drew: -duct tapes my mouth shut-**

Dawn: -staring at us-

**Drew: Go on.**

Once again I got some dares. *gets out list of dares and picks a random one*

**Me: -punches air in victory- MMPH!**

**Drew: -sweatdrops-**

Paul and Dawn: -cower in corner-

Ahem... Paul, you must tell the truth for the whole next chapter.

**Me: Mm mmph mmm mm.**

Dawn: Huh?

**Drew: I think she said "which means the next one"**

**Me: -nods vigorously in Drew's direction-**

Dawn: -sneezes and sweatdrops-

Paul: MMMMMPHH!

Dawn: Sorry, but you have to.

Paul: MMMMM!

**Me: MM! MMM MMPH MMM MPH MPH!**

**Drew: ... "No! You have to do it!" I think that's what she said...**

Dawn: Oh, ok.

Paul: MMMMPPPHHH!

**Me: Mmph mm, mphh MMMMPH.**

Dawn: Drew, translation.

**Drew: She said "Too bad, so SAAAAAAD."**

Paul: -glares at me- MMPH!

Dawn: Hey, can't you just remove the duct tape?

Paul: ... –reaches to remove duct tape-

**Me: -types command in keyboard faster than light-**

**Me and Paul: -both bound now-**

Dawn: -mouth is duct taped and she is bound- MMMPPHH!

**Drew: -looking at scene sweatdropping- Ok... next, I guess?**

**Me: -nods furiously-**

Dawn, kiss Paul and ask him how he felt about it.

**Me: MM! MPH MMM MM MM MMMPH!**

Dawn: -looks at Drew-

**Drew: She said "OH! I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE NOW!"**

Dawn and Paul: -sweatdrop-

Paul: -after realizing what Dawn's order was- MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH!

Dawn: MMPH!

**Me: MM MPH MMM!**

**Drew: -sighs- Dawn, just do it. –goes over to my keyboard and prepares to free us all-**

**Me: MMMM! –body slams Drew-**

**Drew: -on ground- Ow... Alright, what do YOU want me to do?**

**Me: -using feet to type a command on keyboard-**

**Me, Dawn, and Paul: -free-**

Dawn: Why do I have to do that?!

Paul: YEAH, WHY?!

**Me: -ignores Dawn- Paul, do you like sparkles?**

Paul: N- yes. HUH?!

**Me: Good, the spell works. Suicune gave me a spell to make you say the truth for this whole chapter.**

Paul: -glares at me-

**Me: Well, get on with it! Dawn, you need to kiss Paul.**

Dawn: WHAT?!

**Drew: C'mon, baby, I'll kiss you after...**

Dawn: -slaps Drew-

Paul: -trying to back out of room-

**Me: -pulls Paul back in- NOW KISS! –shoves them together-**

Dawn and Paul: -kiss-

**Drew: -glaring at Paul-**

**Me: -after they break apart- Alright! Paul, how did you feel about it?**

Paul: -tries to hold mouth shut- I- -suddenly small voice- I want to do it again...

**Me: EEEEEEEE! –fangirl squeal-**

**The sane ones: -wince and cover their ears-**

**Me: YES. YES. DID EVERYONE CATCH THAT?!**

Paul: -blushes-

Dawn: -also blushes-

**Drew: -jealous of Paul-**

**Me: -grinning happily- There's a teeny bit more...**

That's all : )

**Me: Oh yeah, and Paul, I forgot if I already said this or not, but you're gonna have to tell the truth for the whole NEXT chapter. Just saying.**

Paul: -groans- WHY ME?!

**Me: Sucks for you. OHMYGOODNESSGRACIOUS my sister just asked me "How do you play Xbox games?" LITERAL QUOTE. **

Dawn: ...what?

**Me: WHY. WOULD. SHE. EVER. SAY. THAT?! I FEEL BETRAYED.**

**Drew: -whispering to others- That's it. She's officially nuts.**

Dawn and Paul: -sneeze and nod-

**Me: But back to the story... READERS. For this chapter you don't have to review. This is just a special one for our friend suicune because I forgot to do her review.**

**Drew: So it's just here?**

**Me: Yeah, also because I just got back from Week of Hope and I didn't publish anything for like two weeks... Ok... maybe one.**

Dawn: What's Week of Hope?

**Me: I'll tell you later.**

**Drew: Bye everyone! I NEED STUFF!**

**Me: Oh, hush.**

Paul: -still embarrassed-

**Me: Bye! The next chapter will come soon! See you all next chappie! You don't have to review!**

Dawn: Bye-bye!


	6. Flood of Roses

**Me: AAAAND WE'RE BACK! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE! This is the OFFICIAL, NON-SPECIAL, NON-APOLOGY chapter!**

Paul: Well, at least you apologized...

**Me: MHMM! Oh, and you guys –gestures to audience- just in case you didn't know, Paul's supposed to be saying only the truth for this whole chapter...**

Dawn: -sneezes-

**Me: Which I've modified. He's actually going to just blurb out whatever's in his mind at the moment. So, like-**

Paul: WHY'S IT SO F-

_Flamer: PHLOSION!_

Paul: -G COLD IN HERE?!

**Me: Like that. It's uncontroll-**

Paul: Shut up, idiot.

**Me: Uncontrollable.**

Paul: Stop this thing! I don't wanna conf- -slaps hand over mouth, successfully muffing voice- Stop thinking about that!

**Me: -suspiciously happy- What were you going to say...? –smirks-**

Paul: -quickly- Not that I lo- -bites down on tongue-

**Me: SURE.**

**Drew and Dawn: -staring at us-**

**Me: But we must plow on. We didn't even get to the first review yet!**

Paul: Oh, I really hope the reviewer makes me kis- -punches leg- OW!

**Me: -smirks evilly- Reviewers... You heard him... It's on his mind...**

Paul: SHUT UP!

Dawn: Meep! Um... We h-have...

**Me: Skitty28, back for another round! Hello again!**

YAYZ! You used my review-snoopy dance-

**Me: Of course I did! It's not like I forgot anyone... Heh... Heh... –whistles innocently-**

**Drew: Didn't you forget sui-**

**Me: SHUT UP! I apologized already!**

Dawn: Um...

But enough fluff time to...

GET READY TO TORTURE! YAY!

**Me: YAY!**

Paul: -eagerly anticipating... Did I mention his body reacts to his mind, too, because of the spell?-

**Drew: -waiting to see if there's anything for him-**

Dawn: -slightly cowering-

First off let us start with my #1 fan...PAUL!(Don't ya just love me Paulie-smirks-)

Paul: -cringes- I'd love you if you'd order me to kiss D- -successfully stops himself-

Questions:

's the skitty it better be ok or all my pokemon will hurt you (especially my delcatty Eclair-obviously)

**Me: Hamnah? The Skitty? PAUL?! SKITTY!**

Paul: ... Oh crap, oh crap...

**Me: Paul! SKITTY! NOWWW!**

Paul: Um...

**Me: -shakes head- You lost it, didn't you...**

Paul: Oops?

**Me: -glares at him then types a command into keyboard-**

_Skitty: -flies into Paul's arms- Skitty!_

Paul: Stupid creature.

Dawn: But it's so CUTE!

Paul: Well... if she says so- NO!

**Me: Well, at least we know the spell's working... Oh, and by the way, Paul, I have a feeling you'll be severely injured by Skitty28's Delcatty...**

Paul: It'd hurt a lot... But if she heals me, then...

Dawn: Who's she? –slightly jealous-

**Me: Oh, I think I know...**

Dawn: WHO?!

**Me: Can't tell. Until you two get out of this room. Oh, and Paul, you're still in your playboy bunny thing, right?**

Paul: Pretty sure.

**Me: Because I don't feel like checking.**

Paul: -glares at me- WAIT, DOES THAT MEAN I'M GONNA BE STUCK IN THIS THING FOREVER?!

**Me: Nah, only until I remember if you still had it on... And I'm pretty sure I said the whole room... Which ALSO means you two need to pass this thing pretty quickly, if Paul wants to get out of his suit.**

Paul: HELP ME GET OUT! I NEED TO CUDDL- NOPE!

Dawn: -staring at him-

**Me: Ah, well, hopefully someone orders you to. But, since I think some reviewers are mad at me, I must continue.**

2. What's your opinion on Mamoswine? More specifically Dawn's.

Paul: Dawn has a Mamoswine? I need to note this.

**Me: Sure.**

Dawn: WHAT?!

**Me: It's on his mind.**

Paul: -glares at me and blushes-

Dawn: -blushes-

**Drew: -sitting there, just sitting like a boring person-**

**Me: Is that your answer?**

Paul: NO! I used to think that Mamoswine were weak...

**Me: And?**

Paul: But now... I think they're... kind of- -gags self-

Dawn: -staring-

**Drew: -staring-**

Dares:(YAY! I got to the fun part!)

**Me: HOORAY!**

Paul: NO!

Dawn: NO!

**Drew: I hope there's some for me...**

1. Punch Drew!(Note to Drew-how could you forget May your 1 true love?! You've made me angry you must be punished!)

Paul: Everyone, or just me?

**Me: I WOULD say everyone, but... Skitty specifies only you...**

**Drew: Wait, what do you mean, May, my one true love?! I don't love her! –blushes-**

**Me: Hush. We have enough ikarishipping things to deal with. Yours seems like a personal problem. **

**Drew: Well, I don't wanna be punched either! Make her stop!**

Paul: Did you just call me a her? Ohh, now you're gonna get it... –evil look-

**Drew: -thinking about Paul's anger issues- N-no! I was talking about Skitty28!**

**Me: -suspicious- How did you figure out she's a... –trails off and stares at Drew-**

**Drew: U-um... –cowering under Paul's glare and my suspicious stare-**

Dawn: D-don't hurt him...

**Me and Paul: -ignore her and continue staring/glaring at Drew-**

**Drew: -cowering and whimpering-**

**Me: Paul?**

Paul: What do you want NOW?

**Me: Punch him. We need to continue. And as a punishment.**

Paul: -smirks- Gladly-

Dawn: -thinking- This is just like a movie...

Paul: -rolls up random sleeve that I keyboarded-

**Me: -thinking- Paul looks really funny like that... I mean, he's in a playboy bunny thing, trying to look menacing.**

**Drew: -not thinking what I'm thinking, just whimpering and covering his face-**

Paul: -draws fist back-

Dawn: -silently noting how Paul's muscles bulge-

**Me: -smirking while watching in anticipation-**

**Drew: -shielding face-**

Paul: -punches Drew with the force of Yuki punching Kyo-

**Drew: FFFF-**

_Flamer: TYYYYYPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSI IIIIOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!_

**Drew: -lying on ground whimpering- T-that really hurt... –trying not to cry-**

Dawn: -kneeling next to him- Are you okay? –fretting worriedly-

Paul: -satisfied smirk- Little-

_Flamer: Phlosion!_

Paul: Deserved it.

**Me: -smirking also-**

**Drew: -groaning on floor-**

Dawn: A-are you okay?!

**Drew: Ughh...**

**Me: Whatever. Weakling.**

Dawn: -stares at me in horror- Y-you're t-taking after P-Paul...

**Me: That's a good thing, right? I'm normally like that. The only time I'm hyper is when I'm on sugar.**

Paul: So... you're like, bipolar or something?

**Me: All my friends say that!**

Dawn: ...

**Me: Let the little one tend to himself. We need to continue.**

2. Get attacked by a pack of poochyena.

**Me: Paul...**

Paul: N-NO!

**Me: You have to, weakling. Yeesh, can't even stand pain.**

Dawn: What's wrong with you?

**Me: I'm tired and cranky and hungry. WHAT DO YOU THINK.**

Paul: -cowers slightly- Okay, only if you don't kill me...

**Me: Good. –types command on keyboard-**

Paul: -suddenly being chased by a pack of Poochyena- AHHH!

Dawn: EEP! Is he going to be okay?!

**Drew: Ugh... Let him... die...**

**Me: DREW! THAT IS VERY DISRESPECTFUL!**

**Drew: Don't...care...in...pain...**

**Me: I DON'T CARE!**

Paul: HELP! –being beat up by Poochyena-

Dawn: Sarah! Help him!

**Me: Oh, alright... –types command-**

Paul: -suddenly not being chased- Why am I still bleeding?

**Me: To make you and Drew even.**

**Drew: Ha! Owowow...**

Now to the lovely Dawn...

Dawn: -shaking- Oh no...

Questions:

1. Did you relieze that Paul has a Honchkrow-hinthint-

Dawn: He does?

**Me: Yes, he does.**

Paul: Idiot girl.

2. Do you relize I have no need for a coughdrop?

Dawn: You don't?

Paul: How clueless can a person get? –sneezes-

**Me: -suddenly decides something- YOU TWO NEED TO CUDDLE!**

Those two: WHAT?!

**Drew: Ow... The noise...**

**Me: Oh, man up. NEEEEEXT!**

3. Do you like peanut butter cookies?

**Me: OH OH! I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES! They're so sweet and peanut buttery and-!**

**Drew: -slaps hand over my mouth-**

Paul: Peanut butter cookies are stupid. –glances at me and Drew- If I'm not mistaken, he likes you...

**Me and Drew: WHAT?!**

Paul: -slaps hand over mouth, horrified- Oh sh-!

_Flamer: TY!_

Paul: - Did I really say that?!

**Me: -glares- Yes, you did. And FOR THE RECORD, I happen to know that Drew likes MAY, not me. Or he could like Dawn, considering the fact that he's still flirting with her...**

**Drew: -blushes violently-**

Dawn: -shivers and moves closer to Paul-

Paul: Ahh... Warmth...

Dawn: Yes... warmth...

Paul: Teehee... She's cuddling with me... –says too low for Dawn to hear but luckily my keyboard picked it up-

**Me: -smirks-**

Dawn: -unaware but warm- So THIS is how we have to stay warm for an hour?

**Drew: Just how stupid can one get?**

**Me: Hm. Never tested it. Oh, and Dawn, you never answered your question...**

Dawn: -snuggling with Paul- What question?

**Me: The one about peanut butter cookies.**

Dawn: OH! That one! Well, no, since I'm allergic to peanut butter...

Paul: You are? I need to note this do- NO! –slaps hand over mouth-

Dawn: -looks at him weirdly-

**Me: Alright, that's good. We need to move on, because I NEED TO SATISFY THESE REVIEWERS!**

Dares: Your time has come.

Dawn: NO!

**Me: YES. YOUR TIME HAS COME. PREPARE THE KEYBOARD.**

**Drew: Wha-?**

Paul: Don't mind her.

1. Catch a vulpix cause their CUTE!

Dawn: -brightens up- OOH! YAY! Vulpix are SOOO cute!

Paul: Sure, whatever...

Dawn: What?

Paul: NOTHING!

Dawn: Alright... Piplup, spotlight!

_Piplup: Pip!_

Dawn: Alright! Use- wait, where's the Vulpix?

**Me: Huh? Oh yeah, the Vulpix... –fiddles with review- It's somewhere in there... Aha! –pulls Vulpix out- Here you go!**

Dawn: H-how did she-

Paul: Don't. Just catch it.

Dawn: U-um... Okay... Piplup! Use Bubblebeam on that Vulpix!

_Piplup: Pip! –uses Bubblebeam on Vulpix-_

_Vulpix: Piiiiix!_

Dawn: Alright! –throws pokeball at Vulpix-

_Vulpix: -transported into pokeball-_

Dawn: Yay! I caught a Vulpix!

Paul: Stupid.

Dawn: Hey!

**Me: Shut up, we need to keep this train wreck rolling, cuz I'm feeling REALLY bad about not updating...**

2. Let Sarah read your diary aloud! ;)

**Me: How, hang on, WHOSE DIARY, exactly? I forgot.**

Paul: -checks back- I think it was Dawn's diary...

Dawn: -shivers while cuddling with Paul... it's been 17 minutes!-

**Me: Right. Dawn, diary, please.**

Dawn: -hesitantly hands diary over to me-

**Me: -grins evilly and flips diary open to random page- Alright... What have we here...**

**[insert whatever date I locked them in here]**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today was an interesting day... Some random kid off the street dragged us into a suspicious building and told us we were locked in there for her amusement. And then she made us comply with these orders that people called "reviewers" were giving us! "Us" as in Paul and I. I don't know why, but people like "shipping" me with him. I guess they think we should be together.**

**I don't really like the whole locked in a building thing, and I only tolerate it because I'm locked in here with ****_Paul_****. I'm so excited to be locked in this place for a LONG time with ****_P_****-**

Dawn: -snatches diary back with red face- T-that's enough!

**Me: SOME RANDOM KID OFF THE STREET?! SERIOUSLY?!**

Dawn: Well, that's what I thought you were! Now I just think you're some random insane kid off the street!

Paul: I second that.

**Drew: Same.**

**Me: -glowers at Dawn and Paul and Drew- I would kill you, but I need you alive for now and I need to publish this darn chapter. NEXT!**

Dawn: F-for now?!

3. Eat sweaty socks.

**Me: PERFECT! THANK YOU! Revenge time, Dawn...**

Dawn: W-where are you gonna get sweaty socks?

**Me: Oh, I asked Ash to send some over! Apparently he's been trying to get his figure right for Misty, so I kinda got these from him. –holds up smelly, sweaty Ash socks-**

**Drew, Dawn, and Paul: GROSS! –wrinkle noses-**

**Me: Yep! And it's all for you, Dawn... –types up fancy looking dinner table and puts socks on plate- Bon appetite!**

Dawn: -gulps- Wh-why me?!

**Me: Because the reviewer says so and I agree. **

Dawn: B-but-!

**Me: NOW GET ON WITH IT! –types command-**

Dawn: Wh-wha-?! –involuntarily stuffs socks in mouth, chews, and swallows-

**The rest of us: EWWW!**

Dawn: -green face- O-oh... I don't feel so... good...

**Me: NOT THE CARPET! –types in command-**

_Bucket: -appears in front of Dawn-_

Dawn: -pukes violently in bucket and grabs helpfully appearing mouthwash-

Paul: -looks in bucket- Gross...

**Drew: Ditto.**

**Me: REVENGE IS SWEET.**

Dawn: -comes back out of the bathroom and tosses several empty mouthwash bottles to me- That was vile.

**Me: That was revenge. –throws away mouthwash bottles- Be glad I at least gave you mouthwash.**

That's all for now Sarah! Continue! and Paul I'm a girl isn't it obvious-flips hair-

Paul: "flips hair"? Really? –mutters- Conceited brat...

**Me: -slaps Paul- SHE IS NOT CONCEITED! SHUT UP! And we have to move on now, because we're running out of time and I'd really like to publish this. Next is... ****suicune4ever****!**

You forgot to add me... But no worries : )

**Me: AH I'M SORRYSORRYSORRYOSRRYSORRYSORRY!**

**Drew: We get it... -rubs temples-**

I got some more dares that are more fluffy, dangerous and torturous for Dawn and Paul : D

**Me: AWESOME!**

Paul and Dawn: -gulp- Oh, no...

*clears throat* Paul, you have to tell the truth and speak your mind for the whole chapter! (Which means that you have no choice but to confess)

**Me: Already done! I have no idea what I did, but it's already done! **

Paul: WHAT?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!

**Me: -rubs back of neck Ash-style- Yeah, I forgot. Oops?**

Paul: BESIDES, I DON'T EVEN WANNA CONFESS TO DAWN!

**Me: Who said you had to confess to ****_Dawn_****?**

Paul: N-no, I didn't mean th-that!

**Me: Suuuuureee you didn't.**

and I dare you sing the cheesiest song ever to Dawn.

Paul: But I don't even know any cheesy songs!

**Me: Hm... I don't either...**

**Drew: I would, but I only do roses.**

Dawn: I don't listen to any, sorry!

Paul: So... what do I do now?

**Me: Seems we have a problem... Ok, I'll search up some cheesy songs, and you guys stay here and have some cheese. –tosses cheese to rest of cast-**

Paul: Finally! I'm starving!

**Me: -runs off in search of cheesy songs-**

Paul: -eating cheese- This actually isn't half bad... Who knew Sarah could pull out this kind of cheese?

**Drew: Must be because you have to sing a cheesy song...**

Dawn: Please don't make it too... weird, ok Paul?

Paul: -grumbles- I can't make a cheesy song _not_ weird...

**Me: -rushing back with lyrics- I'm BAAAAAACK! And I have the lyrics to You're the Inspiration by Chicago! [I don't mean any offense to anyone]**

Paul: You're the Inspiration? That sounds suspiciously like...

**Me: A love song? CORRECT! Paul, you will be singing Dawn this cheesy love song.**

Paul: -groans- Oh, no...

Dawn: -blushes-

**Drew: -thinking of ways he could get May alone so he could sing her this-**

**Me: -hands Paul lyrics-**

Paul: -looks at lyrics and groans- Why me...

**Me: Hurry up!**

Paul: -gulps and sings song to Dawn-

Dawn: -blushes and claps-

**Me: Not bad! You can actually sing! WOW.**

**Drew: -sad because he can't sing like that-**

Paul: -blushes- Shut up...

**Me: -smirks- But on the bright side, you and Dawn only have 22 minutes to go! Keep cuddling!**

Paul and Dawn: Finally!

**Me: Yep! Now we must continue... Dawn!**

Dawn: Yeah?

**Me: No, the next dare is for Dawn. Look!**

And Dawn... hmm, I dare you to fall off the edge of a very steep, dangerous and high cliff. And you have to kiss however saves you first : D

Dawn: -face pales- A very steep, dangerous, high cliff?

**Me: Yep! OH! And that reminds me, I almost killed my friend!**

**Drew, Paul, and Dawn: WHAT?!**

**Me: We were climbing a cliff together, no harnesses, and I stepped on her hand, and she almost fell into those pointy and jagged rocks at the bottom. At the WAAAY bottom. Anyways, she lived, but was mad at me for a week.**

Dawn: Now I'm scared...

Paul: You weren't scared before?

Dawn: No, I'm more scared of Sarah now. 

**Me: That's nice. Now fall! –pushes Dawn off conveniently appearing steep, dangerous, and high cliff-**

Dawn: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Paul: DAWN! –jumps off cliff after her-

**Drew: OHMYGOD SHE'S GONNA DIE! –fixes hair, then runs around trying to find a rope-**

**Me: -snickering-**

Paul: -catches Dawn and uses ninja moves to bring her back up-

Dawn: -super pale and shaking- N-never again...

**Me: Don't worry, that's all!**

Paul: That's all?

**Me: No, that's all the cliff-falling we'll be doing this chapter!**

Dawn: G-good... 

Paul: -cradling Dawn in his arms-

**Me: -smirks at sight-**

**Drew: -finds rope and ties it to randomly appearing tree- I'm coming for you! –jumps off cliff-**

Paul: I thought you said no more cliff-falling...

**Me: Oh, I meant for Dawn. Drew can fall all he wants for all I care.**

Dawn: Harsh...

**Me: Yep! Anyways, Paul, Dawn, you two forgot to complete a requirement.**

Paul: Requirement?

**Me: Yeah, remember, suicune said that whoever saves Dawn first gets to kiss her. Wait, scratch that, HAS TO kiss her.**

Dawn: I have to kiss him?!

Paul: AWESOME!

Dawn: -looks at him- 

Paul: -blushes- Uh, I mean... Awesome that... um...

**Me: Yeah. That's what I thought. NOW KISS!**

Paul: -blushes and leans in-

Dawn: -blushes and leans in-

Paul and Dawn: -kiss-

**Me: -snaps pictures- You can never get enough, right?**

Paul and Dawn: -break apart in time for Drew to come crawling back up cliff and into room-

**Drew: -out of breath- What'd I miss?**

**Me: Oh, nothing much, Dawn and Paul kissed, the norm. **

**Drew: WHAT?!**

**Me: Oh yeah, Drew, you need to work out more. Paul's WAAY more fit than you.**

**Drew: -crosses arms and looks away-**

**Me: Anyways, suicune is done and leaving, bye! Come again soon, suicune!**

Dawn: Who's next?

**Me: Um... guest! Let's see what he/she has to say.**

hmmmm since paul is dressing up in all dresses and costumes why doesn't dawn dress up as a playboy bunny to? ;D

**Me: WHAT A GREAT IDEA!**

Dawn: NO!

Paul: WHAT?!

**Drew: I'd want to see that...**

Dawn: WHY ME?!

**Me: Because the reviewer says so. –hands Dawn playboy bunny outfit- Here! Change! –shoves Dawn in changing room-**

Dawn: AH! –goes into changing room and changes into bunny suit- Do I have to come out?

**Me: Yes. –pulls Dawn out-**

**Paul and Drew: -suddenly develop nosebleeds-**

**Me: -hands them tissues- You look... interesting, Dawn!**

Dawn: -flushes- Shut up.

Paul: U-um...

Dawn: I'm still cold... –goes back to cuddle with Paul-

Paul: -nose bleeds even more-

**Me: Aww, you're matching!**

Paul and Dawn: SHUT UP!

**Drew: -clutching box of tissues-**

**Me: Well, we need to hurry. Like, move FASTER than the speed we were going at, because this needs to air TODAY. TODAY.**

**Drew: Why so urgent?**

**Me: BECAUSE I AM! OKAY?! Short story shorter, with the help of Ami, I realized that this day marks the fact that I've been on fanfiction officially for a year! Finally. SO I WILL GET THIS UP TODAY. THIS WILL AIR TODAY. I WILL ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL.**

**Drew: Okay, okay...**

**Me: NOW HURRY! WE HAVE A LOT MORE REVIEWS TO GO THROUGH AND I DON'T REALLY TYPE THAT FAST!**

Dawn: OK! Next, we have-

**Me: ****Jazzimon****! A new reviewer! Let's see what Jazzi has to say...**

Awesomenesss! I LOVE it so far!

**Me: Thank you! I'm sorry you had to see us in such a rush though...**

Paul: Who would love this train wreck?

**Me: NO INSULTING REVIEWERS OR ELSE I'LL TURN THAT EIGHTEEN MINUTES YOU HAVE LEFT INTO ANOTHER HOUR.**

Dawn: Paul! Stop it!

Paul: Fine... For you...

Dawn: What? –blushes-

Paul: N-nothing... –blushes-

**Me: STOP FLIRTING!**

**Drew: ... Well, that's a first.**

**Me: Sorry, but we need to keep this rolling.**

Anyway, the dares...*devious giggle*

**Me: DARES! YAY!**

Paul: do an impression of a girl (preferably Dawn)

Paul: And why should I do this?

**Me: BECAUSE THE REVIEWER SAYS SO. THAT IS AN ORDER.**

Paul: ... Fine. –clears throat and switches to really high pitched voice- Ooh, I'm Dawn! I like cute pokemon and bow ties and girly things! I also like dressing up my pokemon and entering them in contests! Did you know I like cute things?

Dawn: -flushes and hits Paul- Hey! I don't do that!

**Me: -cracking up- Paul... that voice... HAHAHAHA! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, CHILD.**

**Drew: -trying to stifle laughter-**

**Me: Ok, we need to move on. Paul, YOUR GIRL VOICE ROCKS. And now...**

Paul (again): Tell us what phobia you have AND DONT YOU DARE SAY YOU DONT HAVE ANY 'CAUSE THATS A LIE!

Paul: Phobia? I don't have-

**Me: Hey, aren't you supposed to tell the truth and only the truth?**

Dawn: Yeah...

Paul: Fine. I have...

Dawn: -eagerly awaiting answer-

Paul: Claustrophobia.

**Me: SERIOUSLY?!**

Paul: -blushing- Yeah.

Dawn: Wow.

**Drew: Nice.**

Paul: Guys, stop staring at me!

**Me: Sorry. It's just so... Hm. Well, you're gonna hate room 18.**

Paul: Wh-what?! What's in there?!

**Me: Shh... I'm not allowed to tell.**

Paul: -scared and shaking-

**Me: Well, at least this next order will get you to cheer up...**

Paul: Really?

**Me: Nope! But it might make you smile...**

Dawn: Tickle Paul until...um...I don't know, 30 minutes? (or as long as the hostess says)

**Me: How about until the end of this room, and for fifteen minutes in the next one?**

Paul: NO!

**Drew: YES.**

Dawn: I-I don't know!

**Me: Well, just get started. You have about fourteen minutes, give or take.**

Dawn: Al-alright... –hesitantly places hand on Paul-

Paul: -stares at ceiling-

**Me: Alright... Dawn's increased body heat will keep her warm... Paul's increased body heat will warm him... Perfect!**

**Drew: Increased body heat?**

**Me: Yeah, it's so noticeable! Just look at their faces!**

Paul and Dawn: -faces are tomato red-

**Drew: -sweatdrops- Right...**

Dawn: -starts tickling-

Paul: -trying to hold back laughs-

**Me: Well, who knew? Paul's ticklish.**

**Drew: -watching Paul and muttering under breath-**

**Me: Drew, don't tell me you're jealous... Don't you like May?**

**Drew: N-no! –blushes furiously-**

**Me: Suureeee...**

Dawn: -blushing-

Paul: -slaps hand over mouth-

**Me: Ooh, nice... Dawn, tickle him harder.**

Paul: N-no!

Dawn: -shrugs and giggles a little- Sure! –starts furiously tickling Paul-

Paul: -can't take it anymore and bursts out into laughter-

**Me: -watching with a grin- Well, while they're busy, Drew, we can do your order.**

**Drew: I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING?! THANK YOU SO MUCH, JAZZI!**

**Me: Yeah, until you see it...**

Drew: DO SOMETHING! Seriously, like, count all the roses you have or something.

**Drew: Wh-what?! So you're saying I don't so anything?!**

**Me: No, she thinks you don't you anything but flirt with May. Well, at least that's my thoughts.**

**Drew: -sad face-**

**Me: Anyways, you should probably count all the roses you have.**

**Drew: I don't know, I don't have all of them with me!**

**Me: But don't you always carry a billion with you or something just in case you run into May?**

**Drew: -blushes- I only carry twenty!**

**Me: -laughs- Close enough. But whatever, I'll keyboard them here. –types command-**

**Drew: WAIT! You probably don't wanna do-**

_-roses flood the room to the brim-_

Paul: -shouts from wherever he is- Hey! What's going on?!

**Me: -hears his voice, but it's muffled- I keyboarded all of Drew's roses here! I didn't think there would be this many! –shouts back-**

**Drew: -sweatdrops- I warned you!**

**Me: -shouts in direction of Drew's voice- Where's Dawn?!**

Dawn: -shouting from somewhere else- I'm okay!

Paul: Alright! Now I won't have to be tickled!

**Me: -yells at Paul- Nope! We'll make up for lost time in the next room! You two are warm, right?!**

Paul: I'm warm all right, but I'm being suffocated by these things! HELP ME!

**Drew: -from his corner- At least be glad they're thorn-less!**

**Me: True, true!**

Dawn: I'm also warm, but I can't seem to find the ground! Or the ceiling!

**Me: So you're pretty much floating in the middle?!**

Dawn: Yeah!

Paul: What do we do now?!

**Me: Well, I guess you two can just stay warm like that!**

**Drew: Wait, can't you keyboard the roses away?!**

**Me: I don't know where my keyboard is! It got swept away!**

**Drew: Seriously?!**

**Me: Yeah! But in the meantime, you might want to get counting!**

**Drew: I still have to do that?! **

**Me: Yeah!**

**Drew: Aw, man... Alright! One! Two! Three! Four! Fi- wait! Did I already get this one?!**

Paul: Drew, you're going down!

Dawn: For once, I agree with Paul!

**Me: So do I! We can't continue like this, so we'll just have to wait until we get transported to another room!**

Paul: I thought we had to walk out!

**Me: No, this room makes it so that once we complete the order, we get teleported out!**

Dawn: Well, that makes it much easier!

**Drew: Help! I don't know if this one is thirty-four or if it's this one! I can't see a thing!**

Paul: How much time do we have left?!

**Me: Well, if I knew, I would tell you! We just have to wait it out!**

_-after what seemed like hours of waiting-_

**Me: HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! STUPID TIME AND ITS STUPID SLOWING ABILITIES!**

**Drew: It seems like it's only been five minutes!**

**The rest of us: WHAT?!**

**Me: I HATE YOU, TIME!**

_-and so... we waited. And waited. And waited.-_

Paul: -suddenly from his corner- I feel something! I think I'm being tele- -voice disappears-

**Drew: Me too! I'm out! By- -voice disappears-**

Dawn: This feels really weir- -voice disappears-

**Me: Finally! Hopefully me keyboard will be there... –gets teleported into next room-**

_-in the next room-_

Paul: -chasing Drew around the room-

Dawn: -watching them with a weird look on her face-

**Me: Eh? –looks down- Huh? –looks up- Ohh... I hoped we wouldn't come to this one that fast...**

**Drew: Ah! –suddenly falls-**

Paul: Wha- -falls-

Dawn: Eeee! –falls-

**Me: -catches keyboard and falls-**

**Drew: -splutters- What is this?!**

Paul: -wipes bangs from forehead- Sarah, explain this!

Dawn: How did we-

**Me: Um... –holding keyboard above head- I-I can explain...**

Paul: -crosses arms with great difficulty- Please do.

**Me: Well... This is room thirty two... And... I need to find the card... Hang on... –goes down to get card-**

Dawn: I hope we don't have to stay here for long...

**Me: -comes back up with card- Found it! Alright...The rules... Ok... It says we need to survive for an hour and a half.**

**Them: AN HOUR AND A HALF IN THIS PLACE?!**

**Me: Yeah... I didn't really check over rooms twenty seven to thirty three... Anyways, it also says that there are going to be giant falling stalactites every fifteen minutes...**

Paul: DID YOU REALLY MAKE THIS ROOM?!

**Me: No, I got lazy, so I had production guy #8 do rooms 27 to 33... Seems I forgot that #8 is the... let's say the "more violent" of them... **

**Drew: How are we supposed to survive?!**

**Me: Well, apparently there are also little floating platforms you guys are supposed to be able to stand on and control to make it easier... Let me find them... –suspends keyboard from helpful rope in ceiling-**

Paul: Well, at least we don't have to do this any longer...

**Me: -comes back up- Got them! –tosses mini platforms to others-**

Dawn: These are puny! How are we supposed to move around on these?!

**Me: Lean the way you want to go! Also, according to this card... It says to move up you lean up...? And to move down, you bend your knees down or something. WHO WROTE THIS THING?!**

**Drew: That's what I'd like to know...**

**Me: Well, it also says that the maximum height these platforms can go is three feet below the surface of the water. Which means you guys will have to be in water.**

Paul: I hate guy #8!

**Me: Me too.**

**Drew: Same here.**

Dawn: We all agree!

**Me: Well, I guess we'll just have to be like this for an hour and a half... –glides over to Dawn and drags her over to Paul- You still have to tickle him.**

Paul: Aw, man...

Dawn: I guess I'll just get this over with...

**Me: Great! I'll tell you guys when to stop.**

**Drew: Hey, I have a question...**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Drew: How deep does the water go?**

**Me: ...**

**Drew: ...**

**Me: That guy... –glides over to keyboard and types command-**

**Production guy #8: Yeah?**

**Me: HOW DEEP IS THIS THING?!**

**Guy #8: Um... Actually... I don't know.**

**Me: I DO NOT NEED THIS TO BE A BILLION FEET DEEP! THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN PRACTICE!**

**Drew: Practice?**

**Me: I swim. Just... get out of my sight, #8. –keyboards guy #8 away-**

**Drew: Wait... Do we have to keep standing?**

**Me: Well... –tries sitting down on platform-**

**Drew: -watching me-**

**Me: -sitting down on platform at highest height it can go and gurgles- If you can... get your... head to... stay up here!**

**Drew: Alright... Hey, don't we have to continue?**

**Me: Yeah... I guess we can go on... –stands up again-**

The Dawn dare might be a little wierd, but it's a sure way to make him smile for once.

**Drew: Well, it's not as weird as this room...**

**Me: I second that.**

Anywho! Keep up the good work!

**Me: Bye, Jazzi! Come again! But next time, please don't make me flood the room with roses again...**

**Drew: I second ****_that_****.**

**Me: Hey, you guys!**

Paul and Dawn: -stop- Yeah?

**Me: You can stop now. Get over here!**

Paul and Dawn: -shakily glide over to me and Drew-

**Me: We're moving on. Next is... ****Infusion Masters Nightmare****, back again! Hello, Nightmare! I forgot what I wrote last time... Aren't you glad I'm trying to update today? Summer kinda drained my inspiration away...**

HAHAHAHAHA! This is really fun and Paul is just to fun to torture! I'm so happy that you're a Fairy Tail and an AmuXIkuto (FINALLY, someone sees the signs that they so love each other.), I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE!

**Me: Thank you! YES THEY MUST BELONG TOGETHER *^*. **

Paul: ...Who?

Dawn: Don't mind them.

My order for dear old Paul is for him to dress up as a girl and go on a shopping trip with Dawn.

Paul: WH-WHAT?! –mutters- Now I see why you called her Nightmare... she really is one...

Dawn: -blushing and thinking about the trip-

**Me: -smirks- Perfect... Paul, you can just trade clothes with me or something.**

Paul: But I don't want to!

**Me: I'm not even wearing anything that bad! Just a T-shirt and some jean shorts! –stops to think- Wait, not torturous enough. I'll just keyboard some in. –types command into hanging keyboard-**

Paul: -suddenly dressed like a girl, complete with pink miniskirt and tight purple tank top with heels- AH! –almost falls if not for Dawn-

**Me: Perfect.**

**Drew: -cracking up-**

Paul: -flushes- Really?! HEELS?! HOW DO I BALANCE ON THESE?!

**Me: -shrugs- I don't know, just... walk, I guess... I've never actually worn high heels before... Well, not that I can remember...**

**Drew: -still laughing-**

Dawn: -blushing-

**Me: Just be glad that you can get out of this room. –shoves Paul and Dawn out of room and into randomly appearing mall-**

**Drew: Wow.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Drew: Did you get his makeup?**

**Me: ... –types command into keyboard-**

Paul: -from mall- FF-

_Flamer: TYYYPPPPHLOOOOSSSIIOOONNN!_

**Me: -laughs-**

**Drew: -laughs-**

**Me: So... What now?**

**Drew: I don't know... Can I have my roses back?**

**Me: I'll keyboard them to your room.**

**Drew: WAIT! NO-!**

**Me: -has already typed command- Hm?**

**Drew: Oh, no... **

**Me: Have fun!**

**Drew: Why 'd you do that... Hang on, isn't there something else?**

**Me: Yeah... I think...**

If his doesn't do this dare my Froslass named Fro will freeze his sorry butt and put him in a room of his 'loveable' fan-girls with only his boxers on him.

**Me: Well, I guess we didn't need that! But I guess it would have been funny...**

**Drew: Wait, why didn't Paul agree to go so easily?**

**Me: I guess it was because it was with Dawn...**

**Drew: Oh... –listens intently-**

Paul: -faintly- NO WAY! I am NOT trying that on!

Dawn: -even fainter- But it'll be cuuuteee!

**Me and Drew: -crack up-**

**Me: I think that's all...**

I can't wait for the next chapter because this is REALLY great and thanks for favouriting me! BYE!

**Me: No prob! I WILL GET THIS UP TODAY, OKAY?! THAT IS MY GOAL, AND I ****_WILL_**** ACOCMPLISH IT.**

**Drew: Nice motivation.**

**Me: Doesn't happen very often. You should treasure this moment.**

**Drew: Oh, I will...**

**Me: So... should we wait for them, or continue?**

**Drew: Don't you need to publish this?**

**Me: True, true... Ah, we'll just get started. Alright... Next is... ****rainbowguardian****! mamodoking200 informed me that the jumping contest was to see who could jump the most times, but I guess we can't really do that here... So... it's rainbow!**

AWWW thanx for putting in my dare! i still love your fanfic!

**Me: Wh-why thank you... –not really used to praise-**

**Drew: -flicks hair-**

i also heard your keyboard was abused by two certain boy... so... id like to give you the newest version as a gift for making the funniest fanfic ever!

**Me: YES THANK YOU! –gladly takes keyboard- FINALLY! No more accidental commands!**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: This one, along with many other talents, makes me approve my action by typing in a password. A short one, mind you.**

**Drew: So... does that mean Paul and I can't type any more commands into it?**

**Me: SINCE WHEN DID YOU TWO START THAT?!**

**Drew: U-uh... Paul did it! –glides away from me-**

**Me: -sighs- Thanks anyways, rainbow!**

as punishment for breaking your precious keyboard, i dare them to listen to justin bieber.

**Me: Justin Bieber? Oh, this will be fun...**

**Drew: What's that?**

**Me: Oh... you'll see... I need to call Paul in here. Hang on. –destroys old keyboard and replaces it with new one-**

**Drew: Did you just... bomb that thing...?**

**Me: It's the only way to get rid of it! –commands Paul and Dawn back-**

Paul: -really grumpy and holding a LOT of bags- I hate you.

Dawn: -really happy and admiring a new bracelet on her wrist- Thanks for buying me all that stuff, Paul!

Paul: More like you made me.

Dawn: -didn't hear him-

**Me: Well guys, you missed the arrival of my new keyboard!**

Paul: Huh?

**Me: It comes equipped with a password affirmation for all the commands I type.**

Paul: ... So Drew and I can't type any more commands into it?

**Me: I KNEW IT! –glares-**

Paul: U-uh... IT WAS DREW! –glides behind Dawn-

**Me: -still glaring- This next order will be revenge, then. ****rainbowguardian**** has ordered you two to listen to... JUSTIN BIEBER.**

Paul: What's that?

**Drew: I asked the same thing.**

**Me: Oh, you'll see... –smirks-**

Paul: Now, I'm scared.

**Me: -puts headphones on Drew and Paul and blasts 'Baby' into their ears-**

**Drew and Paul: ... AAAAAAHHHHH! –rip headphones off and throw them into the water-**

**Me: Aw man, those were new!**

Dawn: What was that?!

Paul: Never... Again...

**Drew: My ears... They... They died!**

**Me: Revenge is yummy.**

Paul: THAT was a Justin Bieber?!

**Me: Yes, a very rare and quite annoying species.**

**Drew: -mutters- Quite annoying all right...**

**Me: HAHA!**

hope to read soon BYE p.s heres a free box of cookies! XD

**Me: I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE AND MAKING YOU SAD I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY I WILL ACCOMPLISH MY GOAL THOUGH SO FEAR NOT!**

**Drew: She doesn't need cookies! Give them to me!**

**Me: NEVER! –snatches cookies and eats them all- THANK YOU FOR THE COOKIES! See you next time!**

**Drew: Aw... After that Justin Bieber thing, I don't even get cookies?**

**Me: That's just the perks of being a host.**

Paul: -shaking- Don't mention the name...

Dawn: -trying to comfort Paul- It's okay... It's not there anymore...

**Me: Come on people, let's get a move on! MY GOAL WILL BE ACCOMPLISHED!**

**Drew: AYE SIR! Next, we have ****Alex View****!**

**Me: Welcome back, Alex!**

You are welcome. Here is a suggestion: Make Paul dress like his favorite character from pokemon. If he won't listen you can use shock therapy on him.

Paul: Aw, does that mean I have to dress as a girl again?

**Me: -smirks- What do you mean, a girl?**

Paul: -realizes mistake- N-no! I meant-

**Me: Save it for later. Paul, you have two choices. Dress up as Dawn or receive shock therapy.**

Paul: Dawn?! Who says my favorite person is Dawn?!

**Me: Your eyes do.**

Paul: Um... I'll take shock therapy.

**Me: SERIOUSLY?!**

Dawn: NO!

**Me: -looks at Dawn- Yes, Dawn?**

Dawn: -blushes- Does he really have to receive shock therapy?

**Me: Yes, he chose it. Why?**

Dawn: Well-

Paul: Incoming! –pushes Dawn out of the way and dives away-

**Me: -quickly glances up- AHH! –zooms away while dragging a stunned Drew with me-**

_Stalactite: -falls right where we were before-_

**Me: Whew. That was close. Paul, nice save.**

Paul: -blushes and sets Dawn back on her platform- Hn.

Dawn: -blushes- Thanks.

**Me: Drew, you have terrible reflexes. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be drowning by now!**

**Drew: Y-yeah...**

**Me: Also, Dawn, you almost fell off your platform, right?**

Dawn: Yeah...

**Me: Hm... –types command and waits- Huh?**

**Drew: Don't you have to type in a confirmation password?**

**Me: Oh yeah... –types confirmation password in- There!**

_-straps appear on the platforms-_

**Me: Now you can strap your feet to your platform! That way, you don't fall off so easily. By the way, don't forget to put your heel in the heel strap things attached to the main ones. –bends down and straps the straps-**

**The others: -hold their breath and strap the straps-**

**Me: There! Now we're good! Now, where were we?**

**Drew: P-**

**Me: Right! Paul, if you would step up here please...**

Paul: -glides to me-

**Me: Perfect. Ready?**

Paul: Sure...

**Me: Awesome. –does shock therapy on Paul-**

Paul: AAHHHH! 

**Me: Whew, I'm glad the electricity didn't touch anyone else...**

Paul: Ow...

Dawn: Paul! –zooms over to help him-

**Me: Alright! Moving on, because time's kinda running out. Thanks for coming, Alex! Come back soon!**

Paul: DON'T!

**Me: Ok, next up... Another guest!**

hmmmmm how about they tell each other to do dares that they come up with on there own!

**Me: Hm... Good idea!**

or make them ask a question to each other or do both or or or or or or you come up with an EVILLLLLLLLL DARE OR QUESTIONG *IN A BIG DEEP SCAREY VOICE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*

**Me: HAHA! YOU KNOW WHAT?! THOSE ARE PERFECT! Dawn, Paul, you two need to come up with an order and a question for each other.**

**Drew: Hey, what about me?!**

**Me: Meh. I'm counting you out since the rose thing was your fault.**

**Drew: WHYYY?!**

**Me: Hush.**

Paul: Alright... Hm...

Dawn: Um...

**Me: TIME!**

Dawn: But I still need the question!

**Me: Too bad. We're running out of time, and you can just improvise.**

Dawn: Ok...

**Me: Paul! First up!**

Paul: Um... Give me a piggy back ride. Underwater.

Dawn: -blushes- WHAT?!

**Me: Ooh... I like it... Dawn, here. –hands scuba diving mask-**

Dawn: But he's so heavy!

**Me: Everyone weighs less underwater. It's okay. Now go!**

Dawn: Aw...

Paul: -smirks and climbs onto Dawn's back-

**Me: -in Paul's voice- Onward, my trusty steed!**

Paul: Why'd you do that in _my_ voice?

**Me: Because. NOW GO, DAWN!**

Dawn: EEP! –dives underwater with Paul on her back-

**Me: Man, I wish I was Paul...**

**Drew: So do I...**

**Me: Drew! You may only like May!**

**Drew: WHAT?! –blushes-**

Dawn: -comes back up- THAT'S ENOUGH MISTER! –throws Paul off her-

Paul: Ow...

**Me: What'd he do?**

Dawn: He started tickling me!

Paul: As a form of revenge.

**Me: Niiceeee... Paul? Your question?**

Paul: Um... Hm... Why do you always wear that short skirt?

Dawn: HEY! IT'S NOT THAT SHORT! –hits Paul-

Paul: -rubs cheek- Ow... It is to me...

**Drew: I like it like that...**

**Me: -hits Drew- No! Only May! Dawn, your turn.**

Dawn: O-ok... Paul... Um... Draw a picture or something...

Paul: Lame.

**Me: Can you draw well?**

Paul: I dunno... –quickly draws picture-

**Me: -snatches from him- Oh! It's Dawn!**

Dawn: What? –looks at picture- It's so good!

Paul: -blushes-

**Me: Why'd you draw Dawn?**

Paul: W-well she was right in front of me...

**Me: So was I! And Drew...**

Paul: We-well, Dawn's an interesting specimen!

**Me: Yeah, one that you're definitely interested in...**

Paul: -mutters- Shut up... –blushes-

**Me: Oh, this is gonna be an age old tease...**

Dawn: -butts in- Alright! Paul, a simple question.

Paul: Yeah?

Dawn: What's your favorite color?

Paul: Oh. I think I already answered that...

Dawn: Really?

**Me: Yeah, but Dawn, your memory sucks, so I'll allow it.**

Paul: As I said before, black.

**Drew: But that's not-**

**Me: Don't say anything.**

ok im done enough sugar rush for me! ;)

**Me: SUGGAAARRR! Bye guest! Come again!**

Paul: Please don't.

**Me: Well, that's nice and all, but we're REALLY running out of time. My hands are dying over here. Next up, another Guest! **

have dawn and paul fight to the DEATH!

**Me: AWESOME!**

Paul and Dawn: NO!

Jk but please force them to fight then randomly make out :)

**Me: Aww... But that can be arranged!**

Paul and Dawn: -blush-

**Me: Actually... Is it alright if we skip the fighting and get right to the good part?**

Paul and Dawn: -blush more-

**Drew: Not really...**

**Me: Shut up. No one asked for your opinion.**

**Drew: -sticks tongue out at me-**

**Me: Anyways... –types command-**

Paul and Dawn: -start making out-

**Me: Perfect.**

**Drew: o.O**

**Me: What's wrong, Drew?**

**Drew: Nothing. It's just... When are you gonna break them apart?**

**Me: Oh yeah, they need air... Fine. –breaks them apart-**

Paul and Dawn: -blushing-

**Me: That was beautiful. Make the your first time making out in a room like this. YOU'D BETTER REMEMBER THAT.**

Paul: I know I will... –mutters it-

**Me: -heard it but doesn't say anything- Bye Guest! Come again!**

Paul: -mutters again- Please do.

**Me: -heard it and smirks- Okey dokey! Next! Welcome to the stage, Ami! Wait. DANGNABBIT AMI WHY?! I'm just gonna... Remove some of the parts... that make me guilt trip every time I think about this review...**

**Drew: What's your relationship with this Ami?**

**Me: We're friends. GOT THAT, AMI?! FRIENDS, NOT "FRIENDS". GOT THAT?! Anyways...**

I dare Paul to confess to Dawn, but every time he begins, Drew interrupts them by saying something random. Or throwing something random.

**Me: ... AMI YOU'RE SO AWESOME!**

**Drew: What?**

Paul: What?

Dawn: What's going on here?

**Me: Oh, you'll see... –types command and sits back- Let the show begin...**

Paul: Dawn... I need to say something...

Dawn: Yeah?

Paul: I... I've known you for a long time... and I just realized... That I... I l-

**Drew: I LIKE PEANUT BUTTER.**

**Me: Perfect. –smirks-**

Paul: -clears throat- Let me try again... Dawn, I really, really lo-

**Drew: SOMETIMES I REGURGITATE. **

Paul: -looking seriously annoyed- I just want to say that I l-

**Drew: -throws stuffed duck at Dawn-**

Paul: -breathing in heavily- I LOV-

**Drew: MY NAME IS ACTUALLY CHARLIE.**

Paul: -trying not to explode- DAWN, I LOVE Y-

**Drew: THINK FAST! –throws my iPod-**

**Me: OHMYGOSH DREW WHY?! **

**Drew: It was fake.**

**Me: Good.**

Paul: DAWN I FREAKING LO-

**Drew: THIS ROOM ISN'T SYMMETRICAL! IT DISGUSTS ME! –starts shooting randomly-**

Paul: HOLY SH-

_Flamer: TY!_

Paul: -T DREW SHUT UP! DAWN I REALLY REALLY L-

**Drew: DARN YOU TADASE STOP CHASING AFTER HER!**

Paul: Dawn. I'll try to say this super fast. –takes deep breath- I-

**Drew: I'LL TAKE A CHIP... AND EAT IT!**

Paul: DREW I WILL KILL YOU! –charges at Drew-

**Me: -quickly types command and confirms it-**

Paul: Huh? What happened?

**Drew: What did I do?**

Dawn: -blushing heavily- You don't remember?

**Me: Nope, it was only an order.**

Dawn: Oh. –kinda sad-

**Me: Moving on...**

Also, I dare Paul to cosplay as a jar of peanut butter, and Dawn as a jar of jelly. Because we all know that peanut butter goes so well with jelly.

**Me: ALRIGHT! Paul, Dawn, here are your costumes.**

Paul: How are we supposed to change?

**Me: Right... –types command-**

Paul and Dawn: -suddenly in costumes-

**Me: We'll leave them on for the rest of the room.**

Paul and Dawn: Aw, man...

**Me: THANK YOU FOR COMING AMI! You owe me chapter... is it nine? Yeah, nine.**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: Don't mind us. Next... ****death angel shadow kat****!**

elloo i'm death angel shadow-kat also know as missrit of darkness but you can call me shadow-kat or kira (no has called me kira yet)

**Me: Kira, huh? KIRA IT IS! Hi, kira!**

**Drew: Kira?**

**Me: Yeah, kira.**

Miss Hostist:you have a funny yet mentaly scaring fanfiction i love it

**Me: Why thank you! I do my best.**

Paul: Oh, yeah, this is definitely mentally scarring.

Dawn: I agree.

**Me: At least I know I'm doing my job well!**

Dawn:do you know the pairing name for Weavile x Buneary? i trying to find a stoy for them but i don't know the pairing name anymore (the story i'm looking for was the one i think got me into ikari)

Dawn: Weavile and Buneary? Hm... Isn't that one IceBeamshipping?

**Me: I think so...**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Me: You wouldn't know.**

ok my next one do you think your Buneary could fall in love with Paul's Weavile? (i heared he has one)

**Me: That's right he does! Just jam them in a dark room together and voila! We're done!**

Dawn: I thought that question was for me...

**Me: Right.**

Dawn: Well... I don't know... Maybe?

Paul: Hey, do I get a say in this?

**Me: Nope!**

**Drew: Mean...**

um my dare for you is to have Buneary come out for the story

Dawn: Buneary? Out? Alright... Wait, but Buneary can't swim! 

**Me: Fine, I'll have a platform for her... Max height will be the suface of the water, got it?**

Dawn: Fine... –calls out Buneary-

_Buneary: Buneary! –panics until I grab her and shove her on a platform for her-_

Dawn: Shh, Buneary, it'll be okay...

Paul:sent you sent to only know about training pokemon i will make you listen to the shippings i like

Paul: Shippings?

**Me: Yeah. Wow, you really don't know anything! Alright, let's start!**

Pokeshipping Ash x Misty

Paul: Those two idiots together? Sounds good.

**Me: YAY POKESHIPPING!**

soulslivershipping silver x lyra

Paul: Who are they?

**Me: YAY SOULSILVERSHIPPING!**

ikariahipping Paul x Dawn

Paul: -blushes- NO.

**Me: YAY IKARISHIPPING!**

contextshipping Drew x May

Paul: Those two idiots?

**Drew: -blushes- N-no!**

**Me: YAY CONTESTSHIPPING!**

wishfulshipping Cilan x Iris only my pokemon pairings that i like though

Paul: Who are they?

**Me: YAY WISHFULSHIPPING!**

Drew:I KNOW YOU LOVE MAY !

**Drew: WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!**

**Me: -smirks-**

**Drew: WAIT NO I DIDN'T SAY THAT!**

HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS SOON!

**Me: Bye! Come back soon! WAIT I'M SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE SORRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!**

**Drew: We get it... –splashes water at me-**

Paul: That looks like fun. –splashes me-

Dawn: Hey, can I try? –also splashes me-

**Those three: -splashing me-**

**Me: -giant yell- ENOUGH!**

**Those three: -stop and look at me with scared looks-**

**Me: We need to move on. EVERYBODY BEHAVE!**

**Those three: AYE SIR!**

**Me: Next... Aha! Hello again, ****suicune4ever****!**

I couldn't help but laugh throughout this chapter (in a good way!). Anyway, thank you for that special chapter : )

And I knew Paul liked Dawn *does victory dance*

**Me: Well, that really wasn't an order, but you're welcome! I'M STILL SORRY THOUGH TT_TT**

**Drew: Get over it.**

Paul: -blushes- T-tch, I don't l-like that troublesome girl...

**Me: That's because you LOVE her.**

Paul: -blushes more but doesn't say anything-

**Me: -smirks-**

Dawn: -blushes-

**Me: Aha! ****Max Saturday****, back for another round!**

Please ask Paul how he really feels about Dawn

**Me: Of course! Paul, how do you really feel about Dawn?**

Paul: No comment.

**Me: Fine then. We'll do this the hard way. –types command-**

Paul: -suddenly blurts out- Well, I think her hair is really nice and soft and pretty and that Dawn's really beautiful and I'd be lucky if she liked me back. –slaps hand over mouth, mortified-

Dawn: -blushing REALLY heavily by now-

**Me: So are you two together yet?**

Paul: -shakes head- YOU MADE ME SAY THAT!

**Me: No, I only made you say what you really felt about Dawn.**

Paul: I'll get you for that... You just wait...

**Me: Alright! There's more!**

Dawn: -still blushing heavily and not looking at Paul-

This story is ERIC

**Me: Um... Ok, you probably mean epic or something, which is awesome, but the R isn't very close to the P. It's probably not "etic", or "ewic", or "edic", or anything like that. If you actually meant to say "eric", then that's alright, too. Regardless of whatever I've just been blabbing about, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Drew: Huh?**

Paul: Don't mind her. She's insane as usual, I suppose.

Dawn: Yeah... –glances at Paul and blushes-

**Me: ALRIGHT! Back on track, with le shiny victini!**

Bring in may! Drew needs to stop hitting on dawn.

**Me: That's exactly what I was thinking! –types command-**

**May: -suddenly appears on platform- Huh? Where am I?**

**Me: You're Locked in Building! Literally!**

**May: What?**

**Drew: Don't ask.**

**May: Drew?**

**Drew: Yeah, I'm here too.**

Paul: So you're the famous "May" Drew's been blabbing about?

**May: -blushes- Drew's been talking about me?**

Dawn: Hi, May!

**May: Dawn? You're here, too? Where am I? Why am I wet?**

**Me: -groans- Explaining will take too much time. Here. –type command-**

**May: -receives all info about the building- Huh? Oh... I get it now!**

**Me: Awesome. Drew, a few chapters later, I'm kicking you out. You have that much time to get together with May.**

**Drew: -blushes- Um... Ok...'**

**Me: Ok, that's great. MOVING ON, BECAUSE I AM SERIOUSLY RUNNING OUT OF TIME. SPEED TYPE: ACTIVATE!**

Also lock dawn in a room full of fan girls and have Paul save her. Thanks:)

**Me: I got this! –types command-**

Dawn: Wha-?! –suddenly in a room full of fangirls- HELP!

_Fangirls: -swarm her-_

**Me: Paul? Well? Aren't you gonna save her?**

Paul: ... Fine. –dives into room, pushes past fangirls, grabs Dawn, and exits heroically and dramatically-

Dawn: -breathing heavily- Thanks.

Paul: No prob.

**Me: THAT WAS EPIC PAUL NICE SAVE BRO.**

**Drew: Are you... okay?**

**Me: Yeah, this is just me under pressure.**

**May: Well, don't strain yourself!**

**Me: Nah, I'm okay, I'm just typing really fast. My parents keep randomly calling me out for no reason. I swear they're trying to prevent me from reaching my goal.**

Paul: Good.

**Me: Not good! Do you want to be on hold for another day?!**

Dawn: No!

**Me: Good. Then, without further ado... Welcome... guest!**

I dare paul to go in a room of his crazy fangirls same with dawn and her crazy fanboys

**Me: Awesome! I'll get right on that.**

Paul: What?!

Dawn: No!

**Me: Too late! –types command and confirms it-**

Paul: -suddenly in a room full of fangirls-

Dawn: -suddenly in a room full of Kennies... I mean fanboys!-

_Fangirls: EEE! PAULLL! LOOK AT MEE!_

Paul: AHH! NO! GET AWAY!

_Fangirls: PAULL! HE TOUCHED ME!_

_Fanboys: DAWNN! PLEASE MARRY ME!_

Dawn: NO! I ALREADY LIKE SOMEONE!

_Fanboys: USS, RIGGGHHHTTT?_

Dawn: NO!

Paul: HELP! YOU, GET OFF MY SHIRT!

_Fangirls: PAAAAUUULLLL HANG OUT WITH ME!_

_Fanboys: DAWN DATE ME YOU'RE SO HOT!_

Paul: HELP! RABID FANGIRLS ATTACKING!

Dawn: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVS!

**Me: Ah, music to my ears.**

**May: -whispering to Drew- She's so mean...**

**Drew: -whispering back- Nah, that's just her under pressure.**

**Me: Well, since I'm seriously actually running out of time here, I'm afraid I need to take them back. –types command and confirms it-**

Paul and Dawn: -back in room, panting heavily-

Paul: That sucked.

Dawn: Those pervs...

**Me: Next! **

I dare them both to eat pies made out of poop

**Me: Ooh... I don't think I can find a way out... I may be evil, but pies of poop? I don't think I can do that... Sorry, but... I can't do pies of poop. Too evil, and Dawn eating Ash's sock was bad already.**

**May: Dawn ate Ash's socks?**

**Me: Yeah, that was an order.**

**May: Oh... –scared-**

**Drew: -wraps comforting arm around her-**

**Me: -smirks at sight- Now... What do we have next...**

I also dare them to play poopstick ( just like tag except you try to hit them with the poopstick)

**Me: -smirks- Now, that, that I can do! –types up poopstick- Alright, guest said them, right? That means... all of you, get ready for a game of poopstick!**

**Them: WHAT?!**

**Me: You heard me! Rules: Pretty much tag, except you stick the poopstick to the person you want to tag. NO GETTING THE WATER DIRTY. I don't feel like cleaning it.**

Paul: What's with this person and poop?

Dawn: I don't know...

**Me: Alright! Ready, start! –throws poopstick at Dawn-**

Dawn: AH! –poopstick is sticking to her hair- EWW! –grabs it and chases Paul with it-

Paul: NO WAY! –dodges behind Drew-

Dawn: -hits Drew with the stick instead-

**Drew: AHH! MY HAIR! –chases Paul with it-**

Paul: Uh oh... –runs behind May, who at the last moment ducks underwater-

**Drew: -bonks Paul with the poopstick- HA! –starts running away-**

Paul: -looks around and sees May- I'LL GET YOU!

**May: Oh no! –starts gliding away-**

Paul: -chasing her-

**May: -goes underwater-**

Paul: -dives in after her-

**Me: STOPP! **

**Poopstick players: -freeze-**

**Me: You got the water dirty!**

**Drew: -silently ducks underwater to clean himself up-**

Dawn: -does the same-

**Me: AGH! –types command and confirms it-**

_Water: -now clean-_

**Me: THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE POOPSTICK! YEESH! You people... –mutters to self-**

Paul: Well, that's one way to stop a game... –smirks-

**Me: NEXT! **

I dare flamer to flamethrower paul

**Me: Flamer, you hear that?**

_Flamer: -nods and smirks- Phlosion! _

Paul: -nervous- How powerful is that thing?

**Me: Well, FLAMER is level 100 and Flamethrower is her weakest move. You're lucky.**

_Flamer: -nods again and looks at me for permission-_

**Me: -nods- You may roast the prune.**

_Flamer: TTTTYYYPPPHHLLLOOOSSSIIIOOONNN! –uses Flamethrower on Paul-_

Paul: -screaming in pain- AAAAGGGGHHHH! OWWW!

Dawn: Paul!

_Flamer: -smirking-_

**Me: -looks at Flamer- I think you overdid it...**

_Flamer: -shrugs-_

**Me: -sighs and types command-**

Paul: -suddenly healed- Ah...

**Me: I need you alive, Paul. Got that, Flamer? You can kill him later.**

Paul: -scared-

I dare paul and Dawm to get married

**Me: Hm... I can do that... –types command-**

**Us: -suddenly in a chapel thingy-**

**Me: I'll skip right to the good part. Paul, do you take this lovely woman to be your [insert whatever they say- I forgot!]**

Paul: Wait, wha-?

**Me: Awesome. Dawn, do you take this young man to be your [insert whatever they say- I forgot!]**

Dawn: Huh? When-

**Me: Great! I now pronounce you husband and wife! Paul, you may kiss the bride.**

Paul: What?

**May: Aw...**

**Drew: What are you doing?**

**May: It's so sweet!**

**Drew: Sure, whatever.**

**Me: I SAID KISS. –types command-**

Paul: -kisses Dawn-

Dawn: -kisses back-

**May: -randomly crying-**

**Drew: -holding may-**

**Me: Great! We done? Of course. –teleports us all into room- Well, now that we- **

**Drew: WATCH OUT! –dives to the side with May-**

**Me: -zooms out of the way-**

Paul and Dawn: -dive under and away-

_Stalactite: -falls right where we were standing-_

**Me: Well, at least we know it's been thirty minutes! Wow, that was long!**

**Drew: It's because you made it long.**

**Me: HUSH CHILD. Now Paul, Dawn, since I'm not an official, you two aren't actually married.**

Paul and Dawn: -look sad-

**Me: -smirks- Well, goodbye guest! Come again! AND NOW THAT I'M REALLY RUNNING OUT OF TIME, MOVING ON. FAST. We have... raze200! Last one! WELCOME, RAZE!**

I'm to lazy to login I changed my name from king to raze. So yeah here's what I got. Frist off (teleports scroll of examination to you) this should speed up your comand searches.

**Me: Oh, hi Raze! FINALLY! I WAS LOOKING FOR ONE OF THESE THINGS! THANK YOU!**

**May: Huh?**

Do the pokemon thing again only take away all their pkmn and replace them with magicraps with everstones stuck to them by magic.

**Me: Ooh... I like that... –replaces all pokemon with Magicarps holding everstones-**

Paul: WHAT?!

Dawn: Aw, man...

**May: Huh? I'm so confused... **

**Drew: Here, come with me. –pulls May off to some corner and starts explaining everything fully-**

Also have dawn pull a ninetails tail.

**Me: Dawn, you know what to do! –summons Ninetails-**

_Ninetails: Nine!_

Dawn: Uh oh... –scared-

Paul: It's okay... –pats her shoulder-

Dawn: -nods and slowly, cautiously pulls Ninetails' tail-

_Ninetails: -eyes turn comically glowing red- NIIIINNNEEEETAAAIIIILLLLLSSSS!_

**Me: Ooh, it's mad now...**

Dawn: Oh no... –starts backing away slowly- Good Ninetails...

Paul: -moves protectively in front of Dawn-

_Skitty: -which happens to be alive- Skitty! –runs away-_

_Ninetails: -breathes fire at Dawn and starts chasing her around the room-_

Dawn: SARAH, WHY'D YOU GIVE THIS THING A PLATFORM?!

**Me: Did I? Oops! **

Dawn: SARAH I HATE YOU!

**Me: Fine, fine... –commands Ninetails away- But only because I really do only have a little time left.**

Have Paul and dawn be forced to talk backwards (words reversed)

**Me: Alright! But words backwards... ekil siht? This like or? I'll do the second one. Easier on my fingers. –types command-**

Paul: On going what's?

Dawn: Sarah, do you did what?

**Me: Still kinda hard on the fact that I'm speed typing, but oh well. Now... Welcome a temporary guest... Raze! Raze is here to insult you guys, but I personally think you guys are awesome.**

Dawn: Sarah thanks.

Paul: Whatever.

**Raze: "**i mean shes one of the most useless characters from. The anime at lest may has balzeakin what' do u have... A puny penguin (sorry piplup I love you but I need to bash dawn. *gives piplup a fish* ) and I mean all she dose is prance around a stage I mean seriously no traded pokemon will ever listen to her (as im bashing her my pokemon are being swapped for hers and put in pc as I get my lucario tyranatar politoed form my box) now I challenge you to a battle (dawn now has makuhita riolu and pupitar that refuse tonlisten)**"**

**Me: ... Dawn, I think that was for you.**

Dawn: Mean so you are why?

**Me: I'm sorry, but it was an order. You two still have to battle...**

Dawn: ...

**Me: Come on, I'll share some of my cookies with you!**

Dawn: Battle let's. Fine.

**[I'm not writing out the battle scene, since I can't really write them out, and I'm seriously OUT OF FREAKING TIME. If you want a battle scene, leave it in your review or PM me, and I put one in here.]**

Dawn: -after battle- W-why... –crying-

Paul: -hugging her-

**Me: -pats her back- I'm sorry, Dawn... They just wouldn't listen...**

_Raze's Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan! –punches Paul in the jaw-_

Paul: OW! –glares at Hitmonchan- FOR THAT WHAT WAS?!

Dawn: -still crying-

_Raze's Hitmonchan: -shrugs-_

**Me: -quietly- Raze has more to say to you, Paul...**

**Raze: "**Now Paul you may think your bad &$ but your really a dumb$& I sneered myself to avoid the typlosion.**"**

**Me: Thanks! For censoring yourself, that is. Alright... Now Raze is gonna bring out Zoroark for some illusion tricks!**

Paul: Say to nothing have I...

Dawn: -crying-

**Me: -looking around worriedly- I guess Zoroark starts now...**

_Zoroark: -nods and starts illusion-_

Dawn: -sniffs- Anything see don't I... Huh?

Paul: NO! AGH! –clutches head-

**Me: I guess those are the effects...**

**Drew: -comes back- What's going on?**

**May: What's wrong with him?**

**Me: -sighs- Read above.**

Paul: LOSE I COULD HOW?!

Dawn: Okay you are Paul?!

Paul: AGAIN NOT!

**Me: Yeah... That's what Zoroark was told to do... I guess... For the record, I don't really support this kind of torture, but if it makes the reviewer (in this case, Raze) happy, then I can do it. I just can't stand emotional scars like that to the characters... –looks away from Paul-**

Also I steal piplup "for my story she docent get him he gets stolen

Dawn: -freezes up and starts wailing- ME TO HAPPEN ALWAYS THIS DOES WHY?!

**Me: Shh... Shh... –tries comforting Dawn- Here, how about this. I'll let you keep Piplup, and I'll give his exact clone to Raze, alright? –straightens up- Raze, I'm sorry, but I actually can't stand this kinda of damage. Bad experiences. Here, take this. –hands Piplup over to Raze- And as an apology, here are some cookies! –hands cookies over-**

Dawn: -sniffles and clutches Piplup- Now over it is?

**Me: Yeah. Bye, Raze! Come again, but please with some... less emotionally scarring orders! **

Paul: WIN I CAN'T WHY?! –going into brink of insanity-

**Me: OHMYGOSH I STILL NEED YOU SANE FOR NOW! –types command-**

_-Zoroark's illusion ends-_

Paul: -collapses onto Dawn- That was what...

Dawn: Illusion an.

Paul: -looks up at me- This do to have still we do, Sarah?

**Me: Actually, no. My fingers are getting really tired, and Raze and I never agreed on a time period. –types command-**

Paul: Finally! I'm FREE!

Dawn: Yes! About time!

**Me: -still feeling really bad... Don't ask about the experiences-**

**Drew: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Me: That was the power of raze200. Not bad, huh? ANYWAYS, GUYS, AREN'T YOU GLAD THAT YOU FINALLY GET TO MAKE YOUR APPEARANCE?! I KNOW I AM, BECAUSE I HAVE COMPLETED MY GOAL!**

**May: Your goal?**

**Me: My goal to finish this chapter by today! Read back if you don't really get it.**

**May: Alright...**

Paul: About time you let us show up in this story.

**Me: I'M SORRY! I don't know why, but for this particular story, I just HAVE to set a goal for myself. One that I WILL reach. Like this one! It's kinda hard to understand.**

Dawn: Congratulations!

**Me: To celebrate finishing this chapter at... –checks time- 11:19 PM, COOKIES FOR ALL! –hands cookies out-**

**Drew: Hey, I only have a chocolate chip!**

Paul: Sarah, you only gave me a crumb.

**Me: Oh, did I? –tips cookie box into mouth- Oops! –says with mouth full-**

Paul: You... I'll get you!

Dawn: Paul, at least be glad you got a crumb! Usually, Sarah would KILL, literally, for cookies!

Paul: -calms down- Fine.

**May: U-um... Shouldn't you get this up? It's already 11:20.**

**Me: Oh, yeah... I don't wanna publish this tomorrow...**

Dawn: Review!

**Drew: And gimme more stuff to do!**

**Me: Drew, you already had your chance. The roses, remember? You lost my trust.**

**May: The roses?**

**Me: Yeah, you might wanna avoid going into Drew's room anytime soon.**

**Drew: -blushes-**

**May: Ok...**

**Me: Bye! And I'm sorry if this seems really rushed, I had a lot of typing to do and not a lot of free time. BUT I ACCOMPLISHED MY GOAL, LIKE I SAID I WOULD.**

Dawn: Bye! Paul, say bye! –pokes Paul-

Paul: Hn. Bye. –only says bye because of Dawn-

**[Me: Hurr durr people updating this 11:35ish PM EST still today, right? :P]**


End file.
